


I'm falling so I'm taking my time on my ride

by A_Liebert



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Complete, Fluff, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:53:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 28,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27918520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Liebert/pseuds/A_Liebert
Summary: Lance è davvero, davvero preso da quel ragazzo intelligente e carino della classe di spagnolo e non ha la più pallida idea di come conquistarlo.Finché non gli viene la geniale idea di farsi aiutare dall'amico emo, solitario e inquietante della sua cotta, Keith, che è anche il suo più acerrimo nemico.O, quando i tentativi di Lance di conquistare Pidge finiscono per conquistare Keith.[Storia scritta nel 2017]
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Lunedì 8:30  


"Oh, Hunk, quel ragazzo non può resistere ancora a lungo al mio charm. Entro una settimana cadrà ai miei piedi, vedrai"  
Lance e Hunk camminavano pochi metri dietro il suddetto ragazzo, all'oscuro dei discorsi che stavano avvenendo sul suo conto.  
"Prima o poi dovrai spiegarmi questa tua fissa per i ragazzi bassi. Sa di pedofilia"  
"Ah ah, complimenti Hunk, hai appena scherzato su un tema serio della società odierna, spero tu sia fiero di te stesso. E non è mia la colpa se è così adorabile, appena i nostri sguardi si sono incrociati ho sentito il mio cuore irrimediabilmente rapito"  
"Come è successo già circa 3 volte dall'inizio del mese. Ed è l'8"  
Ignorandolo, Lance acceleró il passo e raggiunse facilmente la sua cotta.  
"Buongiorno raggio di sole" gli rivolse uno dei suoi sorrisi più sexy "Come è andata la tua giornata fin'ora? Scommetto non molto bene, visto che non ti avevo ancora salutato. Ma tranquillo, le tue sofferenze sono state placate"  
Pidge non ebbe neanche bisogno di alzare lo sguardo per sapere chi fosse il proprietario di quella fastidiosa voce. Sospirò.  
"Lance, farò tardi a lezione"  
"Che ne diresti se io, te e questa splendida giornata passassimo la prossima ora a goderci la nostra gioventù? Magari con un gelato?"  
Si abbassò e gli fece un occhiolino.  
"Dico che è la più stupida idea che abbia mai sentito. Ora, lasciami stare una buona volta e capisci che tra me e te non ci sarà mai _niente_. Ciao Hunk"  
"Ciao amico"  
Detto questo, il ragazzo corse in classe, visibilmente irritato.  
"Non lo so, Lance, mi sembra che sia stato abbastanza chiaro sul fatto che non è interessato"  
"Oh Hunk" Lance si lamentò "ho bisogno di un modo per avvicinarmi a lui, così che possa finalmente capire quanto in realtà sia innamorato di me"  
"Non credo che-"  
"Ma come?" invocò un aiuto divino " _Come?_ "  
Hunk decise di arrendersi e anticipò l'amico in classe, sperando che Mr. Haydan non interrogasse.  
  
Lunedì 13:00  
  


"Ehi Pidge, questo posto è libero!"  
Lance si alzò sventolando la mano per attirare l'attenzione del ragazzo, il quale fece bonariamente finta di non averlo visto e andò a sedersi a un altro tavolo, col suo vassoio in mano.  
"Non capisco come possa preferire la compagnia di quel tipo" borbottò Lance, bruciando con gli occhi la persona seduta accanto al ragazzo più adorabile del pianeta.  
"Chi?" chiese distrattamente Hunk, senza distogliere gli occhi dal cibo.  
" _Keith Kogane_ " pronunciò quel nome come se fosse una maledizione "Ovvero il più antisociale, emo e spocchioso ragazzo dell'universo"  
"Ah, il ragazzo che ti ha battuto al torneo di karate l'anno scorso?"  
"Avevi promesso di _non_ parlare di quell'episodio" protestò Lance, sentendo lo stomaco ribollire al ricordo.  
"Ha i capelli più stupidi che abbia mai visto" disse, mentre la persona interessata ascoltava tranquillamente qualcosa che Pidge stava dicendo "Cos'è, un fanatico degli anni 80?"  
"Secondo me è un tipo apposto"  
"Per te sono tutti _apposto_ , Hunk. Ti sei dimenticato che Kogane è a un passo così dall' espulsione? Non esattamente il tipo di persona con cui un ragazzo gentile e delicato come Pidge dovrebbe stare. Mi sento in dovere di salvarlo da quella malefica creatura"  
Hunk annuì distrattamente.  
"Penso salterò la prossima lezione e schiaccerò un pisolino" sbadigliò Lance, cambiando argomento.  
Così, come precedentemente stabilito, una volta finita la pausa pranzo cercò un posto tranquillo dove rilassarsi e si ricordò che il lunedì il laboratorio era generalmente vuoto. Si sedette sulla scrivania, scrollando la pagina di instagram e mise mi piace alle foto di Lucy, la sua cotta precedente a Pidge, che abbracciava il suo ragazzo. Sospirò. Sarebbe semplicemente morto solo, circondato da cani, con l'unica consolazione dei suoi ventimila parenti.  
Un suono improvviso di passi lo mise all'erta.  
"Fermo!" gridò qualcuno e dalla voce intuì fosse un professore.  
Il sangue gli si gelò nelle vene e Lance si nascose in quello che gli sembrava il posto più logico: sotto la scrivania.  
La porta si spalancò e qualcuno si avvicinò alla scrivania, ebbe appena il tempo di pensare _merda_ che il volto di Keith Kogane comparve.  
Dopo un secondo di iniziale shock, il ragazzo lo spinse rudemente a fargli spazio e si inginocchiò accanto a lui, nascosto.  
_Ritrovarmi sotto una scrivania con Keith Kogane non era esattamente nella mia lista di cose da fare oggi_.  
"Che stai facendo?!" chiese, cercando di spingerlo lontano da lui.  
"Stai zitto"  
Avrebbe voluto dare un calcio nel posteriore dell'altro ragazzo, ma subito qualcuno irruppe nella stanza.  
_Ma, ehi, guardare sotto la scrivania sarebbe davvero troppo da cliché_.  
E invece fu esattamente ciò che fece.  
"Kogane, questa volta non la passerai solo con una sospensione! Ti farò espellere!"  
Keith Kogane aveva lo sguardo puntato a terra e solo allora Lance notò dei fogli nella sua mano, stretta a pugno come l'altra. Ricordò le parole che aveva pronunciato poco prima, di come il suo acerrimo nemico fosse a un passo dall'espulsione.  
Fu allora che ebbe l'Illuminazione.  
O, come l'avrebbe chiamata più tardi Hunk, l'Idea Più Stupida Tra Tutte Le Idee Stupide Di Lance McClain.  
"Cosa, quei fogli?" Lance sbuffò, attirando immediatamente l'attenzione degli altri due "Pensa forse che li abbia presi _lui_? No, bello, sono io la mente. E il braccio. La mente e il braccio, così mi chiamano. Questo idiota li stava solo tenendo per me mentre mi nascondevo"  
Il professore aggrottò le sopracciglia e Lance pregò dentro di sé che se la bevesse.  
"La segretaria ha detto di aver visto un ragazzo coi capelli neri scappare"  
"I miei capelli cambiano spesso a seconda del riflesso della luce, è una cosa tipica della mia famiglia. Dovrebbe vedere mio nonno, sembra un punk diciassettenne"  
Fu a malapena cosciente di Keith Kogane e il suo sopracciglio alzato.  
"In questo caso..." si rivolse a Keith "puoi andare. Tu invece, ragazzo, dovrai darmi il numero dei tuoi genitori"  
Sudore freddo colò dal suo collo.  
Decisamente la peggiore idea di sempre.

Quando Lance uscì dalla sala professori, non fu sorpreso di trovare Keith Kogane fuori, braccia conserte e schiena appoggiata contro il muro.  
Quello che invece non si aspettava fu ciò che gli disse.  
"Chi sei?"  
La domanda rimbalzò nella mente di Lance, in stato di shock.  
_Io lo uccido_.  
"Chi sono io? Il mio nome è Lance?"  
La sua espressione rimase immutata.  
"Siamo nello stesso corso di spagnolo? Ci siamo sfidati in un torneo di karate l'anno scorso?"  
"Davvero? È stato ai preliminari?"  
"No, alle semifinali! Eravamo, tipo, rivali. Hai presente, Lance e Keith, fianco a fianco"  
"Ah, aspetta, mi ricordo di te. Tu sei quello che voleva la rivincita"  
Ancora una volta lo stomaco di Lance arse al ricordo dello scorso anno.  
"Quindi" Keith aggrottò le sopracciglia "mi hai aiutato per... senso di solidarietà?"  
"Nemmeno per sogno" Lance premette un dito contro il suo petto, cercando di intimidirlo "pensi che abbia sacrificato il culo alle urla di mia madre appena tornerò a case per _senso di solidarietà_? No, bello, voglio che mi ripaghi il favore"  
Keith mosse ancora le sopracciglia (era una cosa che faceva spesso a quanto pareva).  
"Che tipo di favore?"  
Un sorriso di trionfo sbocciò sul volto di Lance.  
Sì, era decisamente un genio.  
"Aiutami a conquistare il tuo amico, Pidge"  
L'espressione che si dipinse sul volto di Keith fu parecchio comica, principalmente perché Lance non l'aveva mai visto con una faccia tanto diversa dalla solita completamente apatica.  
"Non se ne parla" fu la sua secca risposta e Lance gli rivolse un ghigno.  
"Vuoi forse che ritorni di là e ti faccia espellere? Che dica come _oh, Mr Hayden, Keith Kogane mi ha costretto a dire che ero stato io, o mi avrebbe picchiato_ "  
Il conflitto interiore che stava avvenendo nella mente di Keith era palese, ma Lance era sicuro del suo successo. Infatti, dopo un sospiro e averlo fulminato con gli occhi, disse: "Va bene. Ti darò una mano. Non aspettarti grandi successi"  
"Fantastico" gli batté una mano sulla spalla.  
"Questa sera dovevamo andare al cinema, lo spettacolo delle 19. Fingi che tu e Hunk abbiate avuto la stessa idea"  
"Consideralo già fatto"  
Keith si girò e percorse qualche passo, prima di fermarsi e rivolgergli l'ultima parola: "Dico sul serio. Pidge... diciamo che non è interessato alle relazioni in generale"  
"Un patto è un patto" Lance lo salutò e se ne andò fischiettando, non facendosi ingannare dallo stupido trucco di Keith.  
  
Lunedì 18:57  


Keith onestamente non capiva come potesse essersi ritrovato in una situazione simile.  
Essere costretto a improvvisare un appuntamento tra il suo amico transgender, ancora agli inizi nel cercare di capire la sua sessualità, e-qual'era il suo nome? Lance?  
Non ricordava molto del loro scontro dello scorso anno, a parte che il ragazzo non riusciva ad accettare la sconfitta.  
Come prima impressione gli sembrava infantile, vanitoso e non tanto intelligente. Come poteva lasciare che il suo prezioso amico cadesse nelle mani di una persona del genere?  
"Non riesco a credere che questo sia l'ultimo film con Hugh Jackman come Wolverine. Onestamente, credo che piangerò. E se non piangerai anche tu, Keith, ti riterrò una persona _senza cuore_ , capito?"  
Keith si riscosse dai propri pensieri alla voce del suo amico. Aspettavano che la sala si liberasse, Pidge, nonostante la sua ferma intenzione di non iniziare a mangiare i pop corn fino alla partenza del film, ne aveva già finito la metà.  
Keith, dal canto suo, se ne stava a braccia incrociate, guardandosi intorno con una spiacevole sensazione nello stomaco e la fievole speranza che le sue parole avessero fatto cedere Lance.  
Speranza che fu infranta nel momento in cui una voce acuta annunciò il suo arrivo.  
"Ehiii, ma guarda chi c'è!" fu alquanto inquietante la velocità con cui attraversò la sala e li raggiunse, spostando un tavolino dalla sua strada come se niente fosse.  
"Deve essere il destino che ci ha fatto incontrare oggi" rivolse un sorriso a Pidge, il quale si mise una mano in fronte con un gran sospiro.  
"Ciao ragazzi" li salutò Hunk, anche lui intento a scavare nel contenitore di pop corn.  
"Ciao Hunk" lo salutarono.  
"Oh cavolo" disse Lance tastandosi le tasche della giacca e poi rivolgendosi a Pidge "Ho perso il mio numero di telefono, potresti prestarmi il tuo?"  
_Perdonami, Pidge._  
Keith capì presto che la sua prima impressione di Lance non si distaccava troppo dalla realtà, ad aggiungersi solo il fatto che fosse una mitragliatrice di pessime frasi per rimorchiare.  
_Fortunatamente_ , pensava Keith, _si staccherà da noi in sala_.  
Sfortunatamente, invece, non aveva calcolato un elemento importante: la sua determinazione.  
"Ehm, Lance, amico? Questi non sono i nostri posti" tentò di protestare Hunk, ma Lance lo liquidò con un gesto della mano.  
"Tranquillo, Hunk, cosa vuoi che succeda?"  
Purtroppo per Keith, Pidge aveva già occupato il posto all'estremità, quindi si ritrovò al centro, tra lui e la petulanza di Lance, che non si faceva scrupoli a sporgersi sopra di lui per continuare a parlare con Pidge, in quella che però era una conversazione a senso unico.  
_Dio, perché a me?_  
"Ti dispiace?" gli afferrò la spalla e lo costrinse a mettersi seduto al suo posto. Lance immediatamente gli lanciò un'occhiataccia.  
"Mi hai appena toccato?"  
Ora, Keith non era il tipo da rispondere alle provocazioni, ma c'era qualcosa in Lance che lo irritava al punto da non riuscire a controllarsi.  
"Sì e allora?"  
" _E allora_ stai al tuo posto e non disturbare me e Pidge"  
"Non mi sembra che fossi _io_ quello che lo stava disturbando"  
"Ragazzi, davvero-" Pidge sprofondò nella sua poltrona, ma gli altri due lo ignorarono.  
"E con questo cosa vorresti dire?"  
"Sei così stupido da non capirlo da solo?"  
"Scusate, quello è il nostro posto" si intromisero due ragazze coi biglietti in mano.  
"Non sono io quello con un'acconciatura che andava di moda negli anni 80!"  
" _Cosa?_ " Keith rimase a bocca aperta "Mi spieghi cosa c'entrano i miei capelli con tutto il resto?"  
"Ehm" le due ragazze si guardarono tra loro.  
"Che c'è?" Lance si girò a fulminarle "C'è un'intera sala vuota, non credo che i vostri sederi salteranno in aria se vi sedete su una qualsiasi delle altre poltrone"  
Le ragazze andarono via alquanto spaventate e Hunk scosse la testa.  
"Cosa?" Lance alzò le mani e affondò nella sua poltrona, le braccia incrociate come Keith al suo fianco.  
Sarebbe stata una lunga serata.  
  
  


Quando arrivò l'intervallo, Lance aveva già preparato un piano.  
"Io e Keith andiamo a prendere pop corn per tutti" prese il braccio di Keith Kogane e prima che quello potesse protestare, lo aveva già trascinato dietro di sé.  
"Che stai facendo?" esclamò.  
"Ecco il piano" Lance si girò per affrontarlo "Prendiamo da mangiare, torniamo e _casualmente_ ci scambiamo di posto"  
"E pensi che Pidge non lo noterà?" gli rivolse un'espressione scettica.  
"Sveglia! Per questo è fondamentale che sia _casualmente_ "  
"È un piano stupido"  
"Beh, se ne hai uno migliore sono tutt'orecchi"  
"Sono stato costretto a far parte di questa tua idea folle, ma non ho alcun interesse ad aiutarti"  
" _Non ho alcun interesse ad aiutarti_ " lo scimmiottò e Keith lo fulminò con lo sguardo.  
"Facciamolo e basta"  
Quando tornarono con le scorte di cibo, Keith fu impressionato (anche se non lo avrebbe mai ammesso) dalla rapidità delle lunghe gambe dell'altro, che raggiunse gli amici prima di lui.  
"Per te la confezione extra-large, raggio di sole. Offro io" Lance rivolse un sogghigno a Pidge e si sedette nel posto che prima era di Keith. L'altro ragazzo ebbe qualche difficoltà ad oltrepassare le gambe di Lance, che già erano state appurate essere più lunghe del normale, e per colpa del carico che aveva tra le braccia perse l'equilibrio e finì per cadere seduto, _Dio perché_ , su Lance.  
"Oh, hey" Lance, sentendosi arrossire, perché, insomma, era pur sempre un maschio adolescente e quella era una zona delicata, fece l'unica cosa che era capace di fare quando si sentiva imbarazzato: scherzarci sopra.  
"Scusami, dolcezza, ma sono impegnato"  
_'Dolcezza', seriamente? Ma che cavolo?_  
Keith si mise al suo posto alla velocità della luce, sperando di dimenticare per sempre quell'incidente.  
"Impegnato con chi?" si intromise Pidge "Non con me, spero"  
"Oh, raggio di sole, certo che intendo con te. Il mio cuore è completamente rapito. Sei così bello che stasera una stella, guardandoti, esprimerà un desiderio"  
Alzò le sopracciglia e Pidge finse di vomitare nel contenitore dei pop corn.  
  


La seconda parte del film era già iniziata da un po', quando Lance ebbe un'idea geniale.  
Il ragazzo stiracchiò le braccia, un grosso sbadiglio lasciò le sue labbra. _Piano, piano_. Lasciò che cautamente le braccia cadessero giù, una si appoggiò allo schienale della poltrona di Keith, l'altro braccio scivolò sulle spalle di Pidge.  
Il quale, senza nemmeno togliere lo sguardo dallo schermo, gli torse il polso. Lance gemette e ritirò il braccio, ferito fisicamente ed emozionalmente.  
Sentí, invece, qualcosa di morbido appoggiarsi al suo altro braccio. Qualcosa di morbido che, individuò quando si girò a guardare e incontrò lo sguardo di sorpresa di Keith identico al proprio, era la sua testa.  
In un secondo, levò il braccio e i due ragazzi allontanarono gli sguardi.  
_Ok, quello era un momento gay davvero inaspettato. Non che io non sia gay. O meglio, bi. Ma decisamente non lo sono per Keith Sono-così-perfetto-da-far-vomitare Kogane._  
Lance fu particolarmente attento a non avere altri contatti con Keith, così tanto che bruciò la sua occasione con Pidge e quando il film finì avrebbe voluto prendere a testate il muro. Era tutta colpa di Keith, come sempre.  
"Se qualcuno ha sentito dei singhiozzi, quello non ero definitivamente io" Pidge si soffiò il naso mentre uscivano dalla sala.  
"Se hai bisogno di una spalla su cui piangere, la mia è gratis" partì subito all'attacco Lance.  
"Il film non è stato al di sotto delle mie aspettative" commentò Hunk, ignorandolo "Secondo te, Keith?"  
Keith non era stato particolarmente attento alla parte finale del film, più che altro per colpa di Lance che aveva invaso il suo spazio personale con gomiti e gambe, irritandolo.  
"Sì, è stato triste" commentò.  
"Aww, la mia proposta di una spalla su cui piangere è valida anche per te" lo prese in giro Lance.  
"Preferirei quella di Hunk"  
"Grazie amico. Sono disponibile, se hai bisogno" disse Hunk.  
"Ehi, nononono" Lance premette un dito contro il petto di Keith "la spalla di Hunk è proprietà di Lance McClain e di nessun'altro. Non mi ruberai anche il migliore amico"  
" _Anche?_ E smettila di toccarmi lì" Keith alzò un sopracciglio e si allontanò da lui, intuendo dove volesse andare a parare.  
"Oh, lo sai benissimo che quella vittoria dell'anno scorso me l'hai letteralmente soffiata di mano"  
"Ancora non riesci ad accettare la sconfitta, dopo un anno?"  
"Non si tratta di una sconfitta ma di un' _ingiustizia_ "  
"Ragazzi" Pidge sospirò "Sono stanco, possiamo, solo, andare a casa?"  
Si salutarono e, mentre si allontanavano in due direzioni diverse, Lance si girò per un'ultima occhiata a Pidge, incontrando invece lo sguardo di Keith e la sua bocca che sillabava una parola, un ghigno subito dopo.  
"s-c-o-n-f-i-t-t-a"  
_Quel grandissimo figlio di-_


	2. Martedì

Martedì 10:26  


Lance non era esattamente un genio a scuola, questo era un fatto risaputo.  
Però, se c'era qualcosa in cui andava forte, era senz'altro lo spagnolo. Certo, qualcuno avrebbe potuto dire che passare l'infanzia a Cuba e parlare spagnolo a casa ogni giorno della sua vita fosse un vantaggio, ma l'importante sono sempre i risultati.  
Perciò quando Mr Hayden disse: "Ricordatevi di studiare per il compito di spagnolo di domani" e lui non sapeva nemmeno che ci fosse un compito di spagnolo, non fu minimamente preoccupato. Anzi, decise di sfruttare la cosa a suo favore.  
"Quindi, chi è per un gruppo di studio con me come mentore?" chiese a Pidge appena uscirono dall'aula.  
"Tu? Mentore?" disse, ovviamente, Keith perché semplicemente non era capace di tenere la sua dannata bocca chiusa quando conveniva.  
"Si dà il caso" gli ribattè "che il sottoscritto sia il migliore della classe di spagnolo. Mai preso meno di A"  
"Fa la sua parte il fatto che letteralmente tutta la tua famiglia parla spagnolo" commentò Hunk.  
"Huh?" alzò un sopracciglio Keith "Sei spagnolo?"  
Quell'improvviso interessamento da parte di Keith alla sua vita privata provocò una strana sensazione in Lance, perché, insomma, erano supposti essere acerrimi nemici. Scambiarsi informazioni private era fin troppo strano. Tuttavia, Pidge lo stava guardando, mostrando un certo interesse nella conversazione e non poteva lasciarsi scappare questa occasione.  
"Cubano, in realtà. Scommetto che questa informazione mi ha appena reso cento volte più attraente ai vostri occhi ma, ehi, contenetevi"  
Nessuno rispose.  
Lance tossì.  
"Comunque. Gruppo di studio. Io e te. Che ne dici?"  
"Qual è il senso di chiamarlo gruppo di studio se siamo solo noi due?" commentò Pidge "Keith, dovresti venire. Hai detto che questa materia ti sta procurando dei problemi, vero?"  
E quello, quello era il momento in cui Keith avrebbe volentieri ucciso Pidge, se non ci fossero stati anni di amicizia alle loro spalle.  
Un'occhiata a Lance gli rese chiaro quanto l'idea lo disgustasse. Forse era ancora in tempo a tirarsene fuori.  
"Oh sì, è un'idea fantastica. Mi aggrego" disse Hunk. L'occhiata supplice di Pidge, che ovviamente non voleva rimanere solo con Lance, lo fece definitivamente capitolare.  
"Va bene"  
"Un attimo" Lance cercò di fare quanto poteva mentre il suo fantastico progetto gli sfumava da davanti gli occhi.  
"Dove ci vediamo?" chiese Hunk.  
"Mia madre oggi porta a casa le amiche del club del libro" disse Pidge.  
"E da me è ancora un casino per via del trasloco"  
Keith e Lance si scambiarono un'occhiata.  
"Uhm" Lance si grattò la nuca "Sconsiglio vivamente casa mia, ci sono, tipo, dieci, quindici persone al giorno. È impossibile studiarci"  
_Fantastico._  
"Va bene, aspettateci all'uscita di scuola così andiamo insieme da Keith" quel piccolo bastardo di Pidge non gli lasciò nemmeno il tempo di protestare che lo trascinò via, salutando con la mano Hunk e Lance.  
  
Martedì 15:10  
  


Fu così che, finita la scuola, si trovarono tutti e 4 lì davanti. Lance fulminò con gli occhi Keith appena lo vide, come se quella situazione fosse tutta colpa sua.  
"Che diavolo stai facendo?" gli sussurrò mentre tutti insieme si avviavano alla fermata dell'autobus.  
"Che sto facendo _io_? Tu che stai facendo?"  
"Ti sto ricordando il patto che avevamo, o te lo sei forse scordato? Come posso conquistare Pidge se sei sempre tra i piedi?" alzò le mani al cielo "Questo doveva essere un appuntamento tra noi due. Da soli"  
Keith stava seriamente iniziando a perdere la pazienza. Non solo si era ritrovato in quel casino contro la sua volontà, ma veniva addirittura sgridato, da _Lance_ , per qualcosa di cui non aveva colpa.  
"Mi sembra ovvio che non voglia rimanere solo con te" gli rivolse un'occhiataccia, rendendo le sue parole più velenose di quanto avesse voluto "Nessuno lo vorrebbe"  
Vide la rabbia sparire dal volto di Lance, sostituita da quella che sembrava sorpresa e, cosa, era _ferito_? Oh, questo era proprio il colmo, sentirsi in colpa nei suo confronti, eppure Keith non potè negare di essersi pentito un po' delle sue parole subito dopo averle pronunciate.  
Per qualche secondo camminarono fianco a fianco, nessuno dei due che osava guardare l'altro, Hunk e Pidge persi in una conversazione su Star wars qualche passo davanti a loro.  
"Solo" disse a un certo punto Lance e, _eccolo_ , il senso di colpa era tornato "non metterti in mezzo"  
"Non ho intenzione di farlo" rispose.  
Vedere con che velocità tornò a essere sé stesso e a fare la corte a Pidge lo irritò, per qualche motivo.

Il viaggio in autobus fu spiacevole, schiacciato come una sardina tra un eccessivo numero di persone, e Lance si pentì di aver galantemente ceduto il suo posto a Pidge.  
"Smettila di sbattermi contro" grugnì Keith e Lance si offese.  
"Sei _tu_ che mi vieni addosso!" gridò e Lance, perché era Lance, non potè evitare di notare il doppio senso delle loro parole. Sperò che nessun altro lo avesse colto, arrossendo.  
Keith lo notò e pensò che il rossore facesse uno strano effetto sulla sua pelle bronzea. La sensazione del corpo dell'altro contro il proprio gli dava fastidio e lo rendeva accaldato, quindi fu sollevato quando finalmente scesero da quella macchina infernale.  
"Keith, amico, spero che tu abbia qualcosa da mangiare perché sto morendo di fame" si lamentò Hunk.  
"Uhm, mio fratello dovrebbe aver lasciato qualcosa"  
"Vivi con tuo fratello?" si lasciò scappare Lance, pentendosi subito di aver mostrato una traccia di curiosità per la vita dell'altro.  
"Sì" fu tutto ciò che rispose.  
Quando arrivarono, Keith cacciò le chiavi per aprire la porta, ma non ce ne fu bisogno perché quella si aprì immediatamente davanti a loro.  
Lance spalancò la bocca.  
_Keith vive con una supermodella?_  
"Keith" disse la bellissima donna di colore "sto andando a lavoro. Ho lasciato qualcosa da mangiare in frigo. Sono tuoi amici?"  
La donna sorrise notando la loro presenza e Lance, ovviamente, non era capace di resistere al sorriso di una bella donna.  
"Il mio nome è Lance" fece un passo avanti e le rivolse uno di quelli che riteneva essere i suoi migliori sorrisi sexy. "Posso prestarti i miei occhi? Sei così bella quando li hai addosso".  
Keith incrociò le braccia e sospirò.  
"Uhm... no, grazie" la donna sorrise ancora un volta e li lasciò. Lance la seguì con lo sguardo.  
"Perché diavolo vivi con una bellezza del genere?" esclamò contro Keith.  
"Allura è la ragazza di Shiro" lo liquidò, entrando in casa.  
"Suo fratello" precisò Pidge.  
"Se io convivessi con una donna come quella puoi star certo che non rimarrebbe la ragazza di qualcun altro ancora a lungo" scosse la testa.  
"Ew" disse Pidge e lui e Hunk si sedettero sul divano.  
Lance era sul punto di continuare ma in quel momento Keith prese una lattina di coca dal frigo e la bevve tutta in un sorso, il pomo di adamo che andava su e giù, il che era, oggettivamente parlando, impressionante.  
Si asciugò la bocca col dorso della mano.  
Lance si girò verso Pidge e Hunk.  
"Quindi, chi è pronto a una lezione di spagnolo con Mr McClain?"  
Lance scoprì che spiegare a Hunk e Pidge era relativamente semplice: i due erano geni informatici, non avevano davvero bisogno di aiuto nell'apprendere velocemente le cose.  
Era Keith, ovviamente, il problema. Non sarebbe nemmeno dovuto esserne sorpreso.  
"Non capisco" Keith gettò il libro sul tavolo, alzandosi e camminando verso la cucina.  
Lance notò anche questo, che quel fottuto ragazzo non riusciva a stare seduto più di dieci secondi.  
"Ci credo che non capisci se continui a camminare in giro!" Lance si alzò e lo seguì.  
Keith chiuse con un tonfo lo sportello del frigo che aveva appena aperto.  
"Ragazzi" sospirò Hunk e lui e Pidge si scambiarono un'occhiata.  
"La colpa è tua, parli troppo veloce e non capisco niente"  
Benché il suo tono di voce fosse basso, non per questo era meno minaccioso. Lance però non aveva intenzione di farsi intimidire.  
"Come fa ad essere colpa _mia_? Non riesci nemmeno ad assumerti le tue colpe. Mi arrendo, fa come vuoi"  
Benché volesse dare un freno alla discussione, quelle parole incendiarono Keith ancora di più.  
"Perché credi che stessi rubando le domande del test, ieri mattina? So già che fallirò, non ho bisogno che tu me lo dica"  
Calò il silenzio.  
"Keith... " Pidge fece qualche passo avanti e toccó il braccio del suo amico "hai davvero rubato le domande del test?"  
"Ci ho provato" Lance potè vedere che il ragazzo era ancora arrabbiato, ma più calmo e i suoi occhi evitavano lo sguardo di tutti.  
"Non dovresti arrenderti in partenza, Keith" disse Hunk "Sono sicuro che puoi farcela. Voglio dire, è solo uno stupido test"  
Lance sapeva che anche lui avrebbe dovuto dire qualcosa e si sentiva abbastanza in colpa per aver tirato fuori quel discorso che probabilmente Keith voleva tenere privato. Gli occhi del ragazzo incontrarono per un secondo i suoi, come se anche lui si aspettasse che Lance dicesse qualcosa. Ma, onestamente, non aveva la più pallida idea di cosa.  
"Vado in camera mia. Voi potete continuare a studiare" li superò e attraversò il corridoio.  
"Oh, amico" Hunk scosse la testa.  
"Cosa?" Lance si mise subito sulla difensiva.  
"Potresti almeno provare a non essere uno stronzo nei suoi confronti?"  
"Non sono io lo stronzo!"  
"Lance"  
Pidge attirò immediatamente la sua attenzione, guardandolo davvero forse per la prima volta da quando si conoscevano.  
"Se aiuterai Keith, domani ti concederò un appuntamento"  
E, wow.  
Quello era decisamente un modo per attirare la sua attenzione.  
Ponderò la cosa e, sì, era in grado di mettere momentaneamente da parte il suo odio per Keith in cambio di un appuntamento con la sua cotta.  
"Consideraci già migliori amici, raggio di sole" gli fece l'occhiolino e Pidge sospirò.  
"Me ne sto già pentendo. Per favore, Lance, Keith ha davvero bisogno di capire che non è un incapace come lui crede"  
Lance onestamente dubitava che Keith potesse ritenersi tale. Era piuttosto un agglomerato di fin troppa autostima e presunzione. Tuttavia, Pidge era adorabile e preferiva non insultare il suo migliore amico davanti a lui.  
Hunk e Pidge rimasero una mezz'ora e poi se ne andarono, lasciandolo da solo. A casa di Keith. Con quest'ultimo chiuso in camera sua come l'adolescente emo che era.  
Lance respirò profondamente.  
"Ok, facciamolo"  
In seguito Lance avrebbe assolutamente negato di aver rotto la maniglia della porta della camera di Keith mentre la apriva con un calcio, ma fu proprio ciò che successe.  
"Che diavolo?" Keith alzò lo sguardo dalla ps3, sconvolto.  
"Keith Kogane, ti costringerò a imparare quella magnifica e seducente, anche se non quanto me, lingua che è lo spagnolo. Che tu lo voglia o no"  
  
Martedì 21:00  
  


  
"Ripeti dopo di me. El gato está sobre la mesa"  
Keith non aveva idea di che ore fossero, ma sicuramente tardi. Era steso sul letto, una mano tra i capelli sconvolti. Lance non sembrava nemmeno lontanamente stanco quanto lui, seduto a gambe incrociate sul pavimento.  
"Com'era?" Keith si premette le tempie.  
"El gato está sobre la mesa" ripetè Lance, le labbra che si muovevano lente e lo sguardo incatenato al suo. Keith sentiva come una scossa attraversargli il corpo ogni volta che l'altro parlava in spagnolo, anche per dire una frase stupida come quella.  
"El gato está sobre la mesa"  
Lance sospirò e si alzò da terra, gettandosi a peso morto sul suo letto, le gambe sopra le sue. La presenza di qualcuno sul suo letto lo metteva a disagio, ma non si sentiva di cacciarlo via. Del resto, anche se non lo avrebbe mai ammesso, lo stava davvero aiutando molto. Forse avrebbe addirittura evitato un F.  
"Ora dici me gusta tomar en el culo"  
"Me gusta tomar en el culo" ripetè e quando Lance scoppiò a ridere rimase interdetto, capendo in ritardo che gli aveva probabilmente giocato un brutto tiro.  
"Cosa mi hai fatto dire?" si mise seduto di scatto.  
"Soltanto una verità generalmente riconosciuta" quel maledetto _piangeva_ dal ridere. Keith prese il cuscino e glielo lanciò in faccia, sperando di mascherare il proprio imbarazzo.  
"Se sento un'altra parola in spagnolo lancio il libro fuori dalla finestra"  
"Oh andiamo, grazie a me adesso ami questa lingua, ammettilo" Lance alzò un sopracciglio.  
"No. La odio solo di più"  
"Continua a ripetere questo a te stesso, se ti fa sentire meglio"  
Keith sorrise. Era troppo stanco per arrabbiarsi.  
"Comunque ci mancano solo tre pagine. Un ultimo sforzo, per me?" sporse il labbro inferiore.  
Keith sospirò e stava per riprendere il libro, quando la porta si aprì.  
"Keith, che è successo alla manigli- oh"  
Shiro era sulla soglia, che guardava spaesato il casino di libri e quaderni per terra e poi la persona sul suo letto.  
"Ma salve"  
Ormai Keith aveva capito che qualunque persona attraente nel raggio di venti metri da Lance diventava automaticamente bersaglio di un possibile flirt e neanche questa volta il ragazzo si smentì.  
"Credi nell’amore a prima vista o devo farmi un giro e ritornare tra un po’?"  
_Non ho parole._  
"Ehm" Povero Shiro. Keith andò in suo aiuto.  
"Ignoralo. Cosa ti serve?"  
"Ho preparato la cena. Anche il tuo amico può unirsi, se vuole"  
"In realtà abbiamo quasi-"  
"Mi unisco molto volentieri" Lance gli rivolse un sorriso che nelle sue intenzioni doveva essere accattivante e Keith non sapeva se volesse di più uccidere lui o se stesso.

"Quindi, da quanto tempo state insieme?"  
La situazione era tragicomica.  
Lui, Lance, a cena con Keith Kogane e la sua famiglia. Mangiando spaghetti.  
_Fantastici_ spaghetti, tra parentesi. Stava divorando tutto, causando uno sguardo di disgusto da parte di Keith, che gli disse: "Riesci a mangiare senza sembrare un cane?"  
"Oh, scusami, il mio modo di mangiare ti disturba?"  
"Profondamente"  
Lance avrebbe voluto rispondere a tono, ma le occhiate perplesse di Shiro e Allura lo fermarono, giusto per decenza.  
"Sono dieci anni, ormai" rispose garbatamente Allura e dagli sguardi che si scambiarono Lance capì tristemente che entrambi erano _off-limits_.  
"Voi due, invece, siete amici da quanto?" chiese Shiro.  
"Non siamo amici" risposero Lance e Keith in coro. Si guardarono, sorpresi, tornando però in fretta ognuno al proprio piatto.  
"Mi sta... _aiutando_ con lo spagnolo"  
Lance avrebbe voluto ridere alla palese espressione di sofferenza in Keith nel prounciare quella parola.  
"È bello che tu affronti le tue debolezze. Hai fatto passi avanti"  
Le orecchie di Keith arrossirono e Lance trovó che fosse tenero il rapporto tra i due fratelli. Lui di fratelli ne aveva talmente tanti che non aveva mai davvero legato con uno solo, per quanto li amasse tutti.  
Avrebbe voluto chiedere perché Keith vivesse con suo fratello e la sua ragazza, invece che con i suoi genitori, ma sentiva che quello fosse un argomento troppo delicato per essere buttato lì, come una granata. E poi non erano affari suoi, la vita di Keith Kogane non poteva interessargli di meno.  
Finirono di mangiare e Lance aiutò a lavare i piatti, chiacchierando con Allura.  
"Non devi farlo per forza, possono pensarci loro" commentò Keith, le mani nelle tasche e la schiena contro il frigo.  
"A casa mia tutti aiutano tutti. Dovresti vergognarti di far fare tutto il lavoro a una bella donna che ha appena avuto una giornata sfiancante"  
"Oh, come sei dolce" Allura ridacchiò.  
Lance fu contento di vedere che le sue parole avevano fatto sentire Keith tanto a disagio che quest'ultimo, incerto, si era avvicinato per aiutare.  
"Io lavo, tu asciughi"  
Keith annuì.  
_Ovviamente_ Lance non resistette all'impulso di spruzzare acqua in faccia al ragazzo.  
"Ops, deve essere rotto"  
Keith strizzò gli occhi come un cane bagnato e si asciugò.  
"Fallo ancora e sarà il tuo naso a essere rotto"  
"Wow, Keith, sempre così passivo-aggressivo" Lance scosse la testa.  
"Posso diventare molto attivo-aggressivo, se lo voglio"  
"Che paura, sto tremando"  
"Finiamo solo questa cosa e andiamo a studiare"  
"Ti manca così tanto la mia sexy voce spagnola?"  
L'aveva buttata lì, come tutte le altre provocazioni, più per irritare che perché lo intendesse davvero. Eppure, la reazione di Keith lo sorprese.  
Alzò di scatto la testa, confuso, fermando ciò che stava facendo.  
"Cosa?"  
"Cosa cosa?" rispose Lance, confuso dalla confusione dell'altro.  
Si fissarono negli occhi qualche secondo.  
Poi, semplicemente, tornarono a fare ciò che stavano facendo.  
"La tua voce in spagnolo è irritante quanto quella in inglese"  
"Ci sono numerose ragazze che possono testimoniare il contrario"  
"Quelle nella tua testa non contano"  
Così, una volta finito il lavoro, Lance seguì Keith nella sua stanza e ripresero a studiare e _cavolo_ se fu divertente far dire a Keith che gli piaceva masturbarsi con le riviste dell'Ikea in spagnolo.


	3. Mercoledì

Mercoledì 8:15  


Keith stava sognando un cane.  
Il cane si lasciava coccolare il pelo e gli sbavava addosso. Era una bella sensazione accarezzarlo e fargli i grattini. Il cane ricambiava strofinandogli il muso contro la pancia, mentre le sue braccia gli circondavano la vita.  
Il pensiero fu lento a raggiungere il cervello.  
_Braccia?_  
Quando Keith spalancò gli occhi si trovò davanti il buio totale e alzò il collo indolenzito, il libro di spagnolo che scivolò dal suo volto. Sbatté gli occhi, ancora assonnato, per vedere che quello a cui stava facendo i grattini non era un cane, bensì la testa di Lance.  
Il ragazzo era profondamente addormentato, intento a russare e sbavare sul suo stomaco.  
"Ew" disgustato, Keith si mosse per allontanarlo, ma quello strinse solo di più la presa.  
La sensazione delle sue braccia che lo circondavano, come fosse un peluche, lo colpì all'improvviso e Keith odiò infinitamente il rossore imbarazzato che si sentì salire al volto. Cacciò con un calcio fuori dalla porta della sua mente ogni pensiero che riguardasse il piacevole tepore di un altro corpo contro il proprio o il fatto che i capelli di Lance fossero un disastro per colpa delle sue carezze - _come. aveva. potuto._ \- o qualsiasi cosa che fosse _Lance_.  
Fece un respiro profondo.  
Allungò la mano che non era tra i capelli del ragazzo - _perché era ancora lì?_ la tolse subito - e vide l'ora sul cellulare.  
"Alzati, Lance, non faremo in tempo per il test!"  
Si mise a sedere di scatto, il che fece sobbalzare Lance e lo mise in allerta. Keith saltò giù dal letto e corse a mettersi le scarpe.  
"Che?" Lance si passò una mano tra i capelli, lo sguardo di uno che era appena stato svegliato brutalmente.  
"Muoviti. Il test. È tardi" Keith non aveva tempo da perdere a cercare di spiegarsi, ma le parole fecero il loro effetto, perché Lance si lanciò giù dal letto, raccogliendo furiosamente i propri libri e infilandoli nello zaino.  
"Oh merda"  
"Ci siamo addormentati"  
"Me n'ero accorto, genio"  
Keith spalancò la porta. In bagno si lavò in fretta i denti e prese uno spazzolino nuovo dal cassetto, che lanciò a Lance appena spuntò sulla soglia.  
"Shiro, mi serve un passaggio. È urgente" non guardò nemmeno il fratello, aprì la dispensa e prese due mele al volo.  
Shiro e Allura esitarono, a metà della loro colazione e confusi.  
" _Adesso_ " enfatizzò Keith, uno sguardo minaccioso negli occhi.  
Si rifiutava di lasciare che tutti i propri sforzi sfociassero nel nulla. Avrebbe preso una fottuta A a quel compito.  
"Certo" Shiro andò a cercare le chiavi e proprio in quel momento Lance entrò in soggiorno, aggiustandosi lo zaino sulla spalla. Keith gli lanciò una mela e lui la prese al volo, poi seguirono Shiro fuori.

"Tutto questo è colpa tua"  
Lance certamente non si aspettava di ritrovarsi quella mattina a correre per non saltare uno stupido compito, con _Keith Kogane_ qualche passo davanti a lui. Il che poteva facilmente essere ritenuta una metafora della sua vita.  
"Come fa a essere colpa mia?"  
Il bastardo non aveva nemmeno il fiatone, ovviamente. A differenza di Lance che stava per sputare l'anima.  
"Prima- prima di tutto" ansimò "se tu non fossi stato così-ah stupido da costringermi a ripetere le cose... venti volte prima che tu le capissi-"  
"Non ho mai chiesto il tuo aiuto"  
"E poi- chi diavolo non ha una sveglia la matti- _morirò_ diamine, mi avrai sulla coscienza"  
Si sentiva solo il rumore dei loro passi che rimbombava nel corridoio vuoto, mentre i due ragazzi correvano adesso fianco a fianco. Finalmente, raggiunsero l'aula e la spalancarono, gettandosi dentro.  
Gli sguardi di tutti in classe si puntarono sui due individui ansanti e sottosopra appena entrati e Lance vide come in particolare Hunk e Pidge fossero sorpresi di vederli arrivare contemporaneamente. Dio, non voleva nemmeno immaginare cosa avrebbero pensato quei due quando avessero saputo che Lance aveva dormito a casa di Keith.  
"Scusate" disse Keith e lo superò per andare a mettersi al suo posto.  
Se dopo tutto lo sforzo che Lance aveva fatto quel ragazzino non avesse preso una A, si sarebbe sinceramente offeso.  
Il compito fu una passeggiata, come aveva immaginato, e passò la maggior parte del tempo, dopo aver consegnato, a giocare con la matita, i piedi sul banco. Pidge fu il secondo a consegnare e Lance gli fece l'occhiolino mentre tornava a posto.  
_Quel ragazzo mi ama ma ancora non lo sa._  
Il suo sguardo per qualche motivo cadde su Keith. Sembrava molto concentrato e la sua espressione era ridicola, ma vedendo con quale velocità rispondeva ai quesiti sentì una sensazione di orgoglio riscaldargli lo stomaco.  
Non che ora lui e Keith fossero improvvisamente diventati migliori amici per sempre: lo odiava ancora e l'umiliazione di un anno prima non glielo avrebbe mai fatto piacere. L'orgoglio era per sé stesso e per la sua bravura di insegnante. Nient'altro oltre questo.  
Perciò, una volta suonata la campanella, lui _non_ andò da Keith, ma dalla sua cotta.  
"I miei insegnamenti ti sono stati utili, raggio di sole?"  
Si appoggiò al banco di Pidge mentre quest'ultimo raccoglieva la propria roba e Keith e Hunk si avvicinavano.  
"Perché continui a chiamarmi _raggio di sole_?" sospirò Pidge.  
"Perché basta un tuo sorriso per illuminare il mio cuore" alzò e abbassò le sopracciglia.  
"Smetterai mai di essere ridicolo?" ovviamente era stato Keith a brontolare quelle parole, come il vecchio acido che era.  
"Che c'è, sei geloso di non essere l'oggetto delle mie attenzioni?"  
"Ragazzi" Hunk sospirò.  
Uscirono dall'aula e camminarono insieme lungo il corridoio.  
"Come è andato il compito? A me abbastanza bene"  
"Perfetto come sempre" si vantò Lance.  
"Il mio unico problema è nella pronuncia, ma per il resto me la cavo" rispose Pidge.  
"Io... " iniziò Keith.  
Più tardi Lance avrebbe pensato a lungo su ciò che accadde in quel momento e sul perché si sentì in quel determinato modo, ma il fatto era che fu colto completamente a guardia bassa quando, girandosi per fare un commento che facesse irritare Keith, lo vide _sorridere_.  
Non era un grande sorriso, anzi tutt'altro, come se Keith si vergognasse ma fosse anche felice e allo stesso tempo si vergognasse di essere felice, il che, diciamolo, era ridicolmente fattibile per uno come lui.  
"Credo che questa volta potrei essere andato bene"  
Keith e Lance non si guardarono, piuttosto evitarono accuratamente lo sguardo dell'altro.  
"Alla fine Lance è rimasto a darti una mano?" chiese Hunk e avrebbe voluto ucciderlo.  
"Uhm" annuì Keith.  
Lance era a disagio. Non gli piaceva quella situazione, la sensazione che tra lui e Keith potesse esserci qualcosa che non fosse odio e rivalità, ma quasi- _amicizia?_  
Nemmeno morto.  
"Mi sono sacrificato molto spiacevolmente, quindi ci tengo a ricordarti l'impegno preso, tesoro" Lance si rivolse a Pidge "Io ho aiutato il tuo amico del cuore, nonostante sia una testa di legno, e tu stasera mi concederai un appuntamento a lume di candela"  
Pidge sospirò pesantemente.  
"Non posso proprio tirarmene fuori, vero?"  
"Nope"  
Gli mandò un bacio volante mentre si allontanava per la prossima lezione.

  
Mercoledì 12:30  
  


Keith non era sorpreso.  
Era ovvio che Lance non lo avesse aiutato per _simpatia_ o cose simili: il ragazzo aveva ammesso più volte di odiarlo, per qualche motivo che ancora non gli era del tutto chiaro, e lui stesso era spesso irritato dalla sua presenza.  
Non era deluso. Assolutamente no.  
Solo dispiaciuto per il casino nel quale Pidge si era messo per lui.  
Ancora una volta, le sue azioni avevano effetti negativi sulle persone che amava.  
Era mezzogiorno, il sole lo colpiva dritto nell'occhio sinistro e il piede di Keith batteva contro il pavimento. Rimanere seduto un'intera ora era già difficile, ancora di più quando la lezione era di una noia mortale. Sentì il telefono vibrare e fu contento di avere una distrazione.

**Hunk** ti ha aggiunto al gruppo **Master in Spagnolo™**

**Hunk** ha aggiunto **Pidge**

**Pidge** : cos'è questo gruppo?  
**Hunk** : ho pensato fosse un'idea carina :3  
**Pidge** : o piuttosto un modo subdolo per dare il mio numero a Lance senza che io mi chieda come lo ha ottenuto?  
**Hunk** : te l'avevo detto che ci arrivava bro  
**\+ 33/////////////** : non capisco di cosa stai parlando pidge!!!  
**+33/////////////** : hunk la prossima volta che vedi che sto scrivendo non anticiparmi  
**Hunk** : scusa bro  
**+33/////////////** : è ok bro  
**Pidge** : potreste per favore levarmi??  
**+33/////////////** : nope  
**+33/////////////** : ehi un attimo  
**+33/////////////** : hunk mi spieghi perché diavolo hai aggiunto keith?!  
**Hunk** : lui ormai è parte della squad  
**Hunk** : fattene una ragione  
**+33/////////////** : è inutile che ci ignori keith, sappiamo che stai visualizzando  
**+33/////////////** : scommetto che è quel tipo di persona super creepy delle chat di gruppo che osserva sempre ma non parla  
**+33/////////////** : poliziAAAAAAAA

Keith aveva ormai capito che quel numero sconosciuto era di Lance e lo salvò nella rubrica, a malincuore.

**Keith** : io n  
**Keith** : io non capisco il senso di questo gruppo  
**Pidge** : aw keith ha commesso un typo  
**Lance** : ho lo screen  
**Lance** : pidge sei adorabile nell'immagine del profilo  
**Lance** : ho fatto uno screen anche a quella  
**Keith** : e poi accusi me di essere inquietante  
**Lance** : scusa chi sei  
**Lance** : perché sei in questo gruppo  
**Hunk** : ragazzi, seriamente? anche in chat?!  
**Lance** : onestamente hunk avresti dovuto aspettarti che sarebbe successo

In quel momento arrivò un'immagine e Keith aspettò che caricasse. Era un selfie di Hunk, l'espressione come a dire "mi stai prendendo in giro?"

**Lance** : oh si fACCIAMOLO  
**Lance** : INVIAMOCI SELFIE  
**Lance** : il limite è 23 per pidge e -1 per keith  
**Pidge** : non invierò un mio selfie, lance  
**Lance** : ho capito raggio di sole, inizio io per rompere il ghiaccio ;)  
**Hunk** : cosa ho fatto

Un'altra immagine arrivò sul gruppo e Keith la lasciò caricarsi. Presto si ritrovò a fissare un selfie di Lance, le dita alzate nel segno della pace e per una volta con un sorriso sincero sul volto. Sedeva vicino la finestra e un raggio di sole gli illuminava la pelle bronzea.  
L'immagine era molto nitida.  
Non era un brutto selfie.  
Oggettivamente parlando.  
Presto arrivò anche una foto di Pidge, sotto insistenza di Lance, ma era per lo più sfocata e il riflesso degli occhiali gli copriva gli occhi.

**Hunk** : Keith, amico, mi sa che non puoi tirarti indietro  
**Pidge** : certo non puoi fare peggio di me  
**Lance** : io voto per un altro selfie di Pidge  
**Pidge** : -.-  
**Lance** : aW pErchÉ sEi cOsì cArinO

Keith si nascose dietro lo zaino e poggiò il viso contro il braccio, parte del volto nascosta. Si fece una foto al volo e la inviò senza neanche guardarla.  
Spense il telefono e passò il resto dell'ora con lo sguardo perso fuori dalla finestra. Si chiese se, una volta riacceso, avrebbe trovato qualche insulto di Lance ad aspettarlo.

Quando Lance vide il selfie di Keith tutto ciò che fece fu metterlo come immagine del suo profilo in rubrica e, onestamente, non c'era nulla di strano in questo quindi non aveva senso parlarne o pensarci.

  
Mercoledì 19:30  
  


"Pronto a passare la migliore serata della tua vita?"  
Pidge lo raggiunse, un'espressione afflitta sul volto.  
"Spero solo non sia la peggiore"  
"Ehi, potresti almeno _fingere_ un po' di entusiasmo" iniziò a camminare, Pidge al suo fianco.  
"Posso sapere almeno dove stiamo andando?"  
"Una pizzeria qui vicino"  
Probabilmente quello non era il momento adatto per ricordare a sé stesso che il primo appuntamento in una pizzeria non era proprio l'idea più romantica di sempre.  
Fortunatamente, la sua cotta non si lamentò.  
Presero un tavolo singolo e Lance sperò di fare conversazione, ma l'altro ragazzo fu dannatamente veloce a nascondersi dietro il menù. E ne fu talmente assorto da non staccarsene fino a quando non arrivò il cameriere per prendere le ordinazioni.  
"Quindi" Lance si sporse "a te l'hanno dato il porto d'armi per quegli occhi?"  
"Lance" Pidge si massaggiò una tempia "mettiamo in chiaro una cosa: se sono costretto a passare una serata con te, non voglio sentire nessuna scadente frase per rimorchiare"  
"Ok ok" mise le mani davanti "Perché non mi racconti un po' di te? Scommetto che un ragazzo intelligente come te sogna in grande per il suo futuro"  
Pidge gli rivolse uno sguardo cauto, come se stesse valutando l'innocenza della sua domanda e poi, giunto a una conclusione con sé stesso, rispose: "Mi piacerebbe lavorare per la NASA. È, tipo, il mio sogno da sempre"  
"Wow" esclamò Lance e non stava fingendo, era seriamente impressionato "Questo sì che è- sai, ti ci vedo proprio. Ce la farai di sicuro"  
"Grazie?" Pidge si sciolse un po' e addirittura _sorrise_. Lance si diede mentalmente un cinque da solo "E tu? Sai già cosa vuoi fare?"  
"Nah, girerò per il mondo e farò quello che capita. Preferisco apprendere con l'esperienza che con i libri"  
"È un bel pensiero"  
Calò il silenzio. Pidge giocherellava col tovagliolo e Lance, cercando nei meandri del suo cervello un possibile argomento di conversione, tirò fuori la prima domanda che gli venne in mente.  
"Tu e Kieth siete amici da molto tempo?"  
_Chiedere del suo migliore amico a un appuntamento. Complimenti, Lance._  
"Praticamente da tutta la vita" rispose Pidge "Era legato soprattutto con mio fratello e da quando lui non c'è più, il nostro rapporto è diventato più stretto"  
"Oh. Oh, cavolo. Mi dispiace tanto"  
Lance si sporse sul tavolo per afferrargli una mano, ma non c'era assolutamente un secondo fine nel suo gesto e Pidge dovette capirlo perché non lo respinse.  
"È ok. Cioè, non proprio ok, ma suppongo che dopo tanto tempo si impari ad accettarlo"  
"Mi dispiace davvero di averti costretto a parlarne, mi sento un idiota"  
"Nah, non lo sei poi così tanto"  
Fortunatamente, in quel momento arrivarono le pizze a salvare Lance.  
"Wow, questa pizza è così bella che potrei scoppiare a piangere" disse, sperando di rimediare all'errore di prima "Che ne dici di una foto per far morire Hunk di invidia?"  
"Dico che ci sto"  
Lance e Pidge si strinsero in un selfie sorridente, il telefono in alto per prendere anche le pizze sul tavolo. Il ragazzo esultò dentro se stesso e mise la foto su instagram.  
La cena fu piacevole.  
Pidge era molto più gentile con lui quando non lo bombardava di complimenti, il che fece riflettere Lance, ma onestamente in quel momento stava bene e voleva solo godersi la buona compagnia.  
Tuttavia, quando uscirono dal ristorante e Lance disse: "Troppo presto per il bacio della buonanotte?", non fu sorpreso dall'improvvisa espressione di disagio del ragazzo.  
"Lance..." iniziò e l'altro aveva già capito dove volesse andare a parare "credo che sia giusto dirti... ecco, sei una persona fantastica, mi sei molto simpatico e penso potremmo essere ottimi amici, ma, beh, solo quello"  
Eccola, la bomba lanciatagli contro la faccia con un bazuka.  
"Tranquillo" sospirò e alzò lo sguardo verso le poche stelle che si vedevano in cielo quella notte, un piccolo sorriso di autocommiserazione sul volto "Me lo aspettavo"  
"Però voglio essere completamente sincero con te" Pidge si fermò e Lance si girò a guardarlo, le mani nelle tasche e l'espressione curiosa. Stava per spiegargli punto per punto i motivi per cui non gli piaceva? Dio, sperava di no: quella serata aveva già dato una botta abbastanza forte alla sua autostima.  
"Io, tecnicamente, sono una ragazza"  
Beh non era che- _Aspetta, cosa?_  
"Eh?" chiese Lance stupidamente, il cervello che lavorava lento "In che senso _tecnicamente_?"  
"Nel senso che" il ragazzo - _ragazza?_ \- si aggiustò gli occhiali sul naso, a disagio "sono nato femmina, ma, hai capito, non è il sesso con cui mi identifico"  
Oh.  
_Oh._  
"Sei un transgender" e, davvero, non poteva uscirsene con un'affermazione meno adatta alla situazione.  
Si sentì immediatamente in dovere di rimediare alla pessima figura che stava facendo e cercò di comportarsi il più normalmente possibile.  
"Ma, ehi, è fantastico, non fraintendermi! Cioè, non il fatto che tu sia una ragazza, che per me non farebbe comunque alcuna differenza visto che, sai, sono bi, ma- cavolo. È fantastico che tu ti identifichi con chi ti ritieni di essere, è questo che- è questo che voglio dire. E io ti supporto al 100%, quindi, anche se magari potessi sembrarti inutile, puoi parlarne con me ogni volta che hai bisogno di qualcuno con cui sfogarti"  
Lance tacque e Pidge semplicemente lo fissò.  
_Ho fatto un casino, vero?_  
Poi però Pidge sorrise e Lance pensò che forse poteva anche non andare a sotterrarsi vivo.  
"Grazie, amico. Lo apprezzo molto"  
Perciò, quando si salutarono, Lance fu un po' triste ma anche sollevato.  
  


"Povero Lance" sospirò Allura sul divano guardando il cellulare e da questo Keith avrebbe già dovuto capire che per colpa di quel ragazzo la sua vita non sarebbe mai più tornata alla normalità.  
Si limitò a osservarla con un sopracciglio alzato.  
Allura gli fece segno di avvicinarsi e Keith diede un'occhiata allo schermo del suo telefono solo per vedere un selfie di Lance piuttosto buio, il labbro da fuori in un'espressione triste e una scritta in bianco che recitava _Questa è la faccia di un ragazzo che è appena stato friendzonato_.  
"L'appuntamento con Pidge non deve essere andato molto bene" commentò. Non ne era sorpreso.  
"Eppure sembravano divertirsi in quest'altra foto" Allura gli mostrò un selfie di Lance e Pidge abbracciati, una pizza sul tavolo. Le guancie di Lance erano accaldate e il ragazzo era a mezze maniche, un gran sorriso sul volto.  
"Keith?" la donna richiamò la sua attenzione e Keith allontanò in fretta lo sguardo dal suo telefono perché _che cavolo, era solo uno stupido sorriso._  
"Perché mi stai mostrando queste foto?" le chiese.  
"Perché è tuo amico! Non dovresti correre da lui a consolarlo?"  
"Questo è qualcosa che fanno le ragazze. E poi non siamo amici. In realtà, mi odia"  
Andò a prendere la giacca dall'attaccapanni.  
"E tu?"  
"Io cosa?"  
"Lo odi?"  
Keith si bloccò. Non guardò Allura.  
"Fino a lunedì non lo conoscevo nemmeno. Lo... tollero"  
"Mmmmh" odiò infinitamente il sorrisetto che si dipinse sul suo volto.  
"Vado a fare un giro" doveva assolutamente uscire da quella casa o sarebbe soffocato.  
Quella notte sia Keith che Lance percorsero una lunga strada verso casa, immersi nella città e nei suoi rumori, cercando di cogliere qualche stella, nel cielo notturno, che prima non avevano notato.


	4. Giovedì

Giovedì 8:50  


Keith quel giorno non sarebbe andato a scuola.  
Lo aveva deciso quando, durante la notte, ripensando a Lance, al _sorriso_ di Lance in quella dannata foto, il suo stomaco era impazzito e un miscuglio di nervosismo e impaziente attesa gli aveva riempito la testa al pensiero di ritrovarselo di fronte il giorno dopo.  
Schiacciò la faccia contro il cuscino, sperando di sparirci dentro.  
_Che diavolo stai combinando, Kogane?_  
Morale della favola: aveva delle occhiaie da spavento e nessuna intenzione di affrontare - _confermare_ \- le sue paure.  
Keith si alzò finalmente dal letto e andò in bagno. La casa era silenziosa, quindi Shiro e Allura erano già andati a lavoro. Il suo viso sembrava orribile nello specchio, eppure fissò intensamente il proprio riflesso, sperando di mettere ordine nella testa.  
Per un po' girovagò per casa, in cerca di un modo in cui impiegare il tempo. A un certo punto, Pidge gli inviò un messaggio per chiedergli che fine avesse fatto. Non rispose, ma prese le chiavi della moto, s'infilò la giacca e uscì.  
I suoi genitori gliel'avevano regalato un anno prima, per il suo compleanno, nella speranza che _incanalasse la sua eccessiva energia_. Qualunque cosa ciò significasse.  
Quello che sapeva era che, spesso, il rombare della sua bambina e la sensazione del vento tra i capelli erano le uniche cose che lo rendessero davvero _felice_.  
E fu esattamente come si sentì quando salì a cavalcioni e accese il motore.  
Mentre scivolava sull'asfalto, nessun pensiero per la testa, era leggero e libero.  


Lance era nella merda.  
Non letteralmente, grazie al cielo, ma era come se lo fosse.  
Quella mattina aveva scoperto che, quando dormiva profondamente, né la sveglia (impostata con _Hips don't lie_ ), né le urla di sua madre, né il rumore provocato da 10 persone in casa, e nemmeno i pastelli infilati su per il naso dal suo fratello più piccolo erano capaci di svegliarlo.  
Conseguenza di ciò: un ritardo clamoroso.  
E _ovviamente_ l'autobus sarebbe partito un secondo prima che lui arrivasse alla fermata. Perché la sfiga era nel suo fottuto sangue.  
Sospirò e si sedette sul marciapiede, una mano tra i capelli.  
Il prossimo autobus era tra un'ora. In teoria, avrebbe fatto prima a piedi, ma sarebbe stata una camminata di più di mezz'ora e figurarsi se lo avrebbero fatto entrare a scuola con un ritardo tanto vergognoso.  
_Oh beh, se questo è ciò che Dio ha deciso per me, chi sono io per obbiettare?_  
Improvvisamente sollevato all'idea di una mattinata di ozio e non poi così dispiaciuto per la giornata scolastica persa, si rialzò e, mani nelle tasche, s'incammino verso il McDonald's con l'intenzione di fare la colazione che aveva saltato.  
Il tempo era piacevole: non faceva troppo freddo e poche nuvole gli fluttuavano pigramente sopra la testa.  
Si chiese cosa stessero facendo in quel momento Pidge, Hunk e Keith, se si stessero chiedendo che fine aveva fatto.  
Fischiettando lungo la strada, giunse presto al McDonald's, ma per entrare doveva prima passare oltre la stazione del gas, cosa che fece distrattamente, almeno fino a quando il suo sguardo non incrociò quello di Keith Kogane che riempiva il serbatoio di una moto rossa.  
_Non ci credo_ ** _._**  
I due si immobilizzarono, guardandosi fissi.  
_Non ci posso fottutamente credere_ ** _._**  
"Mi stai prendendo in giro?"  
Lance lo raggiunse in meno di un secondo e alzò le braccia al cielo, esasperato nei confronti dell'universo.  
"Perché ti ritrovo sempre tra i piedi? _Perché_ ** _?_** "  
L'espressione stupida e confusa di Keith, molto infantile sul suo viso, lasciò il posto all'irritazione e il ragazzo tornò a concentrarsi sul serbatoio da riempire.  
"Credimi, incontrarti era l'ultima delle cose che speravo accadessero oggi"  
"Ma perché non sei a scuola? Non sei, tipo, a un passo così dall'espulsione?" incrociò le braccia.  
"Come puoi rimproverarmi di non andare a scuola quando lo stai facendo anche tu in questo momento?" lo guardò interrogativo mentre posava l'oggetto per mettere la benzina che Lance non sapeva nemmeno lontanamente come si chiamasse.  
"Ehi, nel mio caso è stata una serie di sfortunati eventi"  
"Certo"  
Rimasero in silenzio.  
Lance guardò il casco nelle mani di Keith. Poi la moto rossa al suo fianco.  
"Aspetta un secondo. Di chi è questa?"  
"Mia?" la sua risposta suonò come una domanda.  
"Tu-" Lance sgranò gli occhi, spostandoli dal ragazzo a disagio di fronte a lui al veicolo e viceversa "tu hai una moto?"  
"Così sembra"  
"Perché non l'hai usata per portarci a scuola ieri mattina?"  
"Siamo andati a casa mia in bus, quindi l'avevo lasciata lì"  
"Questo è- wow"  
Lance non riusciva a trattenersi: la moto era una bellezza e si sentiva male al pensiero che il suo proprietario fosse un essere indegno come Keith.  
"Ragazzino, muoviti!" qualcuno ricordò loro che quello non era il luogo più adatto dove parlare.  
"Vuoi fare un giro?"  


"Vuoi fare un giro?" aveva chiesto Keith istintivamente e se ne pentì un secondo dopo.  
Lance lo guardò, chiaramente riluttante.  
Era tentato di dare gas e fuggire il più lontano possibile.  
"Eh? Ah" fu tutto ciò che disse Lance, girandosi quando bussarono il clacson dietro di loro. Keith voleva _morire_.  
"Devo spostarmi da qui" si infilò il casco e si mise a cavalcioni, pronto a partire e a nascondersi in Messico fino alla fine dei suoi giorni.  
"Ok, spero tu abbia un altro casco. Ho visto abbastanza notiziari del pomeriggio da sapere che potrei finire col cervello a verniciare un marciapiede"  
A Keith si bloccò il respiro, pietrificato.  
"Keith? Il casco?"  
"Sì" gli diede quello del passeggero, con movimenti meccanici, sperando di non rivelare tracce di nervosismo.  
Quando Lance si sedette esitante dietro di lui fu improvvisamente fin troppo consapevole delle sue gambe ai lati del proprio bacino e le sue mani posate esitanti sulla sua vita e _Dio_.  
Peggiore idea di sempre.  
"Devi- devi reggerti più forte" balbettò.  
Sentì il calore esplodergli sul viso quando Lance gli circondò il busto con le braccia, le mani posate sul suo petto. Avvertiva più chiaramente che mai la pressione del suo corpo contro il proprio.  
Diede gas, sperando di non sentirsi più così ridicolo e agitato.  
Lance emise un gridolino per lo spavento e Keith sorrise. Fece un tratto a zig zag passando per le macchine, giusto per spaventarlo, e quello lo strinse ancora più forte contro di sé.  
Si spostò leggermente più indietro, verso di lui. Era impazzito? Probabile. Sulla sua moto diventava sempre un'altra persona.  
Le occasionali urla di Lance si trasformarono in risate e Keith fu contento. Forse fece anche qualche manovra più elaborata per impressionarlo.  
Dopo un giro, attraverso il percorso più lungo che conosceva, tornarono di fronte al McDonald's.  
Keith fermò la moto. Le gambe di Lance tremavano mentre scendeva dal veicolo e Keith si sentì subito in colpa per aver esagerato.  
Tuttavia, quando il ragazzò si levò il casco e mostrò un sorriso che andava da un orecchio all'altro, occhi brillanti, capelli schiacciati all'indietro in un assoluto casino e guance accaldate, quel sentimento fu spazzato via da qualcosa di più caldo e nervoso che costrinse Keith ad allontanare lo sguardo.  
"Amico, è stato assurdo" disse Lance "Anche se sei stato proprio uno stronzo a fare quella cosa alla curva, ho pensato seriamente che sarei morto"  
" _Quello_ non era niente."  
"Allora cosa fai di solito, giri della morte sopra le auto?"  
"Non sopra le auto, ma sì"  
"Aspetta, sei serio?" Lance alzò le sopracciglia. Era qualcosa a cui non era abituato, un Lance che non lo insultava ma sembrava sinceramente interessato a lui. Keith si ritrovò molto impegnato ad aggiustarsi i guanti.  
"Uhm, sì, è una moto da motocross, quindi può reggere questo tipo di cose. Ovviamente non lo faccio in città"  
Lance fischiò, impressionato. Keith non lo avrebbe mai ammesso ma ne era abbastanza orgoglioso.  
"Senti" Lance si grattò la nuca "non ho fatto colazione quindi adesso vorrei davvero divorare una montagna di pancakes a quel McDonald's"  
Keith annuì e stava per rimettersi il casco quando l'altro aggiunse: "Se vuoi, posso offrirti qualcosa. Per ringraziarti del giro in moto e tutto"  
Lo guardò, immobile.  
"Insomma, non devi per forza-"  
"Sì. Certo che-"  
Parlarono contemporaneamente e si bloccarono.  
"Certo che- Io. Sì. Vado solo a- La moto."  
In meno di un secondo Keith aveva dato gas al veicolo, alla ricerca di un parcheggio e sperando che un autobus lo facesse passare all'oltretomba.  
  
  
  


_Non posso credere di aver invitato Keith Kogane a fare colazione con me in un McDonald's_ ** _._**  
Lance sedeva a uno dei tanti piccoli tavoli, agitato.  
Era solo che, il viaggio in moto era stato _fantastico_. E si sentiva in dovere di ringraziarlo. Nulla di più.  
Beh, fantastico ma anche imbarazzante, sotto un certo punto di vista. Soprattutto quando Keith aveva spostato il bacino più indietro, tra le sue gambe, e lui aveva dovuto trattenere il respiro per 10 solidi secondi.  
Non c'era niente di gay in quello, ovviamente, ma Lance era un ragazzo bisessuale confidente con la propria sessualità e ritrovarsi in quella situazione con un ragazzo oggettivamente attraente, beh, era _naturale_ che provocasse in lui delle reazioni.  
_Ho appena pensato che Keith sia attraente?_  
Lance emise un lamento e si accasciò contro il tavolo.  
Quella situazione era assurda.  
_Quel ragazzo_ era assurdo, perché _certo_ che faceva motocross, come se non fossero già abbastanza le qualità in cui lo superava. Non sapeva se ucciderlo o ammirarlo.  
_Ucciderlo. Ovviamente ucciderlo._  
In quel momento la porta a vetri si aprì ed entrò Keith. Si guardò attorno e dopo qualche secondo a vederlo spaesato Lance alzò la mano per richiamare la sua attenzione.  
Proprio quando il ragazzo si sedette, Lance si alzò di scatto.  
"Vado a prendere da mangiare. Pancakes anche per te?"  
"Una mela andrà bene"  
"Non vendono _mele_ al McDonald's"  
"Ok, allora una macedonia"  
" _Una macedonia_ " Lance si allontanò scuotendo la testa.  
Non avrebbe mai sopportato la vergogna di ordinare una macedonia dopo una generosa quantità di pancakes, sciroppo e cioccolata calda, perciò, quando Keith sorpreso e infastidito gli chiese dove fosse la sua macedonia, rispose che poteva anche ficcarsela su per il culo e gli diede metà dei pancakes.  
Fu soddisfacente vederlo, nonostante il broncio, mangiare la sua colazione.  
Uno a zero per Lance McClain.  
"Quindi" s'infilò un boccone in gola e osservò esitante l'altro ragazzo "come hai fatto a convincere i tuoi genitori a prenderti una moto del genere? Voglio dire, sembra parecchio pericolosa"  
Keith giocherellava col cibo.  
"Speravano che così tornassi a vivere da loro, suppongo" rispose dopo un po' "Hai notato che sto da mio fratello"  
"Sì, ma ho pensato che forse lavoravano all'estero o- non so cosa pensavo, in realtà"  
"Beh, sono io che li ho lasciati"  
Keith si ostinava a non guardarlo.  
"Ok?"  
Doveva insistere? Lasciar perdere? Risposta: mangiò un pancake.  
Struggersi per colpa di Keith in modalità emo sarebbe stata l'ultima delle cose che avrebbe fatto quel giorno. Era lì per fare colazione e su quello si sarebbe concentrato, per quanto curioso fosse.  
Prese un sorso di cioccolata calda e quando la posò trovó Keith a fissarlo.  
"Cosa?" alzò un sopracciglio.  
"Hai- uhm" l'altro ragazzo arrossì e Lance fu ancora più confuso.  
"Se non parli inglese non potrò mai capirti" lo snobbò.  
"No sul serio, hai un-" si indicò il labbro superiore.  
"Un viso incredibilmente perfetto?"  
"Lance"  
E, _wow_.  
Non l'aveva mai chiamato per nome prima. O forse l'aveva fatto, ma per la sensazione che gli suscitò, era come se fosse la prima volta.  
Intanto Keith aveva cacciato il cellulare e gli aveva scattato una foto a tradimento.  
"Woah, rallenta splendore, chiedimi almeno un appuntamento prima"  
Il ragazzo alzò un sopracciglio e girò lo schermo verso di lui. Lance fu costretto a subire la visione di un umiliante baffo di cioccolata sul labbro.  
"Mi chiedo come reagirebbe Pidge a un'immagine del genere"  
Il bastardo _sogghignò_.  
Lance si pulì con la lingua e socchiuse gli occhi, ponderando il modo migliore di agire.  
"Oh, non lo farai"  
"Scommettiamo?"  
Un secondo di tensione e subito dopo Lance si era lanciato su di lui, ma Keith, agile come un dannato gatto, aveva allontanato il braccio.  
Ci fu un breve scontro in seguito al quale Lance si ritrovó misteriosamente con dello sciroppo sulla maglia e imprecò pesantemente in spagnolo mentre cercava di pulire quanto poteva con un fazzoletto. Un membro del personale si avvicinò per chiedergli di abbassare la voce, Lance lo chiamò un "burro con una cara de culo" e ai due fu gentilmente chiesto di uscire.  
"Non posso credere di essere stato cacciato da un McDonald's" Lance era scioccato.  
Fu allora che Keith scoppiò a ridere.  
Lance era abbastanza sicuro di non averlo mai visto ridere davvero. Solo qualche irritante sogghigno ogni tanto, ma mai una sincera risata. Si sentì perso nell'osservarlo reggersi lo stomaco e asciugarsi l'angolo di un occhio e il suo viso era così diverso dal solito e così _carino_ addirittura e-  
"E io non riesco a credere che tu lo abbia chiamato _burro_ " Keith tornò lentamente se stesso e Lance si costrinse a non sorridere.  
"Non importa. Tieni pure la foto, se ti fa sentire meglio, ma sappi che ormai che tu la invii a Pidge o no non fa alcuna differenza"  
Keith inclinò la testa.  
"Ti sei definitivamente arreso?"  
"Sì, voglio dire, capisco quando mi trovo di fronte a una porta sprangata. Comunque abbiamo deciso di essere in buoni rapporti. Amici"  
Annuì a se stesso.  
"Capisco" incrociò le braccia e appoggiò la schiena contro il muretto. Aveva un sorrisetto irritante sulle labbra.  
Lance stava per dirgli di smetterla di sorridere o - _minaccia indefinita a cui doveva ancora pensare_ \- quando avvertì uno strofinio contro la sua caviglia. Abbassò lo sguardo e vide un gattino miagolante.  
"O mio Dio"  
Com'era ovvio che fosse, Lance si chinò immediatamente ad accarezzare l'animaletto.  
"E tu che ci fai qui tutto solo?" sorrise, accarezzandogli il pelo brizzolato.

  
Giovedì 12:03  


  
Keith non era sicuro di quando avesse accettato di accompagnare Lance e il micio orfano che aveva trovato al rifiugo per animali, ma eccolo lì. Confuso e incapace di affrontare inflessibile una situazione che prevedeva un micio minuscolo tra le braccia di Lance e quest'ultimo che lo trattava come fosse la cosa più preziosa del mondo, tutta la sua attenzione catturata dall'animale.  
"È lontano da qui?" chiese Keith.  
"Nah, alla fine della strada"  
Camminavano fianco a fianco e lo sguardo di Keith era focalizzato sul micio mezzo addormentato.  
"Vuoi tenerlo tu?"  
"Cosa?" Lance rise al palese terrore sul suo volto e gli porse delicatamente il gatto.  
"Non credo che- No sul serio, potrei farlo cadere, non sono bravo a-"  
"Davvero un gattino addormentato ti rende così terrorizzato?"  
Lance lo depositò tra le sue braccia e Keith sbiancò quando il gatto si svegliò e si agitò nella la sua presa, forse sentendo la mancanza di quella di Lance.  
"Ehi. Buono" il gatto invece cacciò fuori la zampa e iniziò ad attaccarlo come un demonio e lui voleva _piangere_. Keith tenne disperatamente il viso lontano dalla sua portata e Lance non lo aiutò di certo, impegnato a ridere di cuore e indicarlo. Avrebbe voluto odiarlo per questo, ma come poteva dopo averlo visto decidere dal nulla di portare un micio abbandonato in un rifugio per animali?  
"Adorabile" Keith e il gatto si girarono a guardarlo.  
Lance gli rivolse un mezzo sorriso assolutamente _enigmatico_ e continuò a camminare.  
Rimase qualche secondo sconvolto prima di affrettarsi a raggiungerlo, pregando che il rossore sparisse dalle sue guancie. _Naturalmente_ si riferiva al gatto. Non aveva senso che si sentisse cosi. Non avrebbe avuto senso nemmeno se si fosse riferito a lui.  
_Come se potesse accadere_.  
"Ti piacciono gli animali?" gli chiese, sperando di cacciare ogni pensiero inutile.  
"Solo alle persone senza cuore non piacciono. E poi, con quattro fratelli piccoli, è come essere sempre circondato da cuccioli scatenati"  
"Deve essere bello avere una famiglia così grande"  
Lo sguardo di Keith si posò sul gattino, che, stanco di combattere, si era addormentato. Cercò di non farlo oscillare troppo mentre camminava.  
Beccò Lance a guardarlo e alzò un sopracciglio, quello - _arrossì?_ \- girò di scatto la testa.  
"Uhm. Sì. Certo. Altre volte però sono una spina nel fianco, ma quali parenti non lo sono?"  
Quell'ultima affermazione fece riflettere Keith.  
"Anche noi possiamo esserlo. Per i nostri genitori"  
"Suppongo di sì, ma non per questo possono smettere di amarci"  
Keith lanciò un cauto sguardo al ragazzo al suo fianco.  
"A volte..." mormorò "è meglio allontanarsi gli uni dagli altri, capire quando si è solo una delusione senza speranza e arrendersi"  
Calò il silenzio. L'aria era tesa e Keith si pentì di aver rovinato l'atmosfera piacevole che si era creata tra loro due. _Del resto, rovinare le cose è l'unica cosa che sono capace di fare._  
Il filo di pensieri deprimenti continuò il suo percorso, rafforzato da quelle parole che aveva sempre pensato, ma mai pronunciato, nemmeno con Shiro.  
"Scusa, ma questa è una cazzata"  
Lance era... _arrabbiato?_  
Quella era decisamente una reazione che non si aspettava.  
"Come possono dei genitori _arrendersi_ nei confronti del proprio figlio? E come potrebbero mai essere delusi da te? Sinceramente, è fastidioso quanto tu sia perfetto in tutto quello che fai, mi fa arrabbiare un casino ed è anche per questo che ho abbandonato il karate! È come se io corressi con tutto me stesso ma tu fossi sempre davanti a me, neanche fosse la cosa più facile del mondo. _Tu_ parli di essere una delusione, ma i tuoi genitori hanno mai detto qualcosa che lo dimostrasse?"  
Keith era immobile.  
Durante la sua tirata, Lance aveva agitato molto le mani (a quanto pareva era una cosa che faceva spesso) e adesso il suo viso era più vicino al suo.  
Deglutì. Nella sua testa rimbombavano le parole _è fastidioso quanto tu sia perfetto_ , _ho abbandonato il karate_ , _i tuoi genitori hanno mai detto qualcosa?_ e non sapeva su quale dei tre concetti concentrarsi.  
"Io-" si costrinse a rompere la connessione tra i loro sguardi, ma Lance, adesso più calmo e cercando i suoi occhi, lo interruppe.  
"Voglio dire, lo so che non ho il dirittto di immischiarmi nei tuoi affari, ma sei molto più stupido di quanto pensassi se davvero credi che qualcuno possa essere deluso da te"  
Il modo in cui lo stava guardando, la distanza notevolmente ridotta, nonostante la presenza del micio di mezzo, il suo tono di voce gentile, tutto quello provocò una sensazione estranea nello stomaco di Keith. Piacevole ma anche spaventosa.  
Tuttavia, c'era un'altra parte di sé che era infastidita dal fatto che Lance parlasse senza conoscere la sua situazione e fu quella che lasciò parlare.  
"Hai ragione, non sono affari tuoi"  
Lance si allontanò di scatto e Keith avrebbe voluto gridare. Senonché si accorse di qualcosa che lo lasciò spiacevolmente sconvolto.  
"Sì, scusa. Di solito non sono il tipo che spara sentenze, te lo giuro"  
"Lance-"  
"No, no hai ragione. Mi dispiace"  
"Lance"  
"È solo che non sono capace di tenere dentro quello che penso e quando hai fatto quella faccia-"  
"Credo che il gatto abbia appena fatto pipì"

Arrivarono al rifugio in condizioni comiche.  
Avevano deciso di arrotolare la giacca di Keith ormai inutilizzabile intorno al gattino, quindi adesso il ragazzo era a mezze maniche, l'espressione di uno che voleva solo fare una dormita.  
La donna che lì lavorava era rimasta alquanto sorpresa, ma poi aveva assicurato loro che avrebbero provveduto al meglio al micio.  
Lance potrebbe o non potrebbe aver tirato su col naso mentre salutava il gattino un'ultima volta prima di uscire e al sopracciglio alzato di Keith rispose con un "Cosa?".  
"Allora... noi due ci salutiamo qui" disse Keith, spostando il peso da un piede all'altro.  
La visione di Keith che litigava con un gattino e poi lo coccolava tra le sue braccia l'aveva reso solo _leggermente_ più adorabile ai suoi occhi. Per questo, quando lui rabbrividì a un improvviso soffio di vento, sentì il cuore sciogliersi e si tolse alla velocità della luce la sua giacca.  
E anche perchè, diciamolo, Lance era un gentiluomo.  
"Oh, nononono, non ti farò correre come un pazzo su quella moto a maniche corte" gliela porse, forse un po' aggressivamente "Mettila e non dire nulla. Io almeno ho una felpa da sotto"  
"Non ce n'è bisogno, sul serio" cercò di restituirgliela ma Lance la sbattè contro il suo petto.  
"Potrei seriamente offendermi se non la indossi"  
Si guardarono intensamente qualche secondo.  
"Ok" sospirò Keith. Quando Lance lo vide con la sua giacca addosso ebbe bisogno di qualche secondo.  
"Ok" disse anche Lance, strisciando il piede contro il marciapiede "Ci si vede"  
Si girò, ma Keith fu veloce ad afferrargli il braccio.  
"Aspetta" disse e rientrò. Lance aspettò, piacevolmente sorpreso e confuso.  
Quando il ragazzò uscì gli passò un biglietto di carta.  
"Oggi vai a quell'indirizzo, alle sei" non ebbe nemmeno il tempo di reagire che l'altro scappò con passo affrettato.  
Lance guardò la sua schiena e poi invece il pezzo di carta nelle sue mani.  
Lo infilò nella tasca e se ne andò per la sua strada, la testa un confuso groviglio di pensieri.

  
Giovedì 18:00  
  


_Possibile che mi abbia appena chiesto... un appuntamento?_  
Per quanto cercasse di scacciare quell'impressione, il dubbio era sempre lì, a tormentarlo fino all'ora fatidica.  
Quando però giunse al posto, dovette controllare due volte l'indirizzo prima di capire che, sì, non aveva sbagliato.  
Il motivo per cui Keith Kogane gli avesse chiesto di trovarsi di fronte a una palestra alle sei del pomeriggio gli era del tutto estraneo, ma ne fu alquanto irritato. _Sta cercando di dire che sono grasso?_  
"Lance!" quando si girò vide l'oggetto dei suoi pensieri corrergli incontro, un borsone a tracolla sopra la giacca - non la sua, notò.  
"Ehm, cosa ci faccio qui?" alzò un sopracciglio.  
"Voglio che tu-" il ragazzo esitò "Solo, entra e aspetta fino alla fine dell'allenamento"  
_Allenamento?_  
Seguì Keith dentro un po' riluttante, solo allora gli fu chiaro, più o meno, cosa stava accadendo. Dentro c'erano ragazzi che indossavano il karategi e facevano stretching, alcuni avevano anche iniziato a sfidarsi tra di loro e _oh se quell'ambiente era familiare_. Non il posto, dove non era mai stato, o le persone, ma l'aria che si respirava, i suoni, ciò che i suoi occhi vedevano. Era tutto così naturale per Lance, come se non fossero passati mesi dall'ultima volta che anche lui aveva indossato il karategi e si era allenato nella sua palestra, più o meno simile.  
"Keith!"  
Si avvicinò un uomo con folti baffi color carota insieme ad altri ragazzi. Lance rimase vicino a Keith, sentendosi in soggezione, cosa che non gli capitava spesso.  
"Chi è questo giovanotto?" chiese l'uomo.  
"Uhm, Coran, Lance è un mio... amico. Resterà solo a guardare" rispose.  
"Ah sì?" adesso fissava lui e Lance si ritrovò ad annuire, come se fosse stata davvero una sua idea e non qualcosa in cui si era appena ritrovato in mezzo. Si sentiva davvero uno stupido ad aver pensato che quello potesse essere un appuntamento.  
"Ok, fanciulli!" Coran si rivolse agli altri allievi "Lance resterà solo a guardare, quindi non distraetevi e tornate all'allenamento!"  
"Puoi sederti lì" Keith lo guardò, mentre si raccoglieva i capelli in un codino basso e, _oh, ok, era ridicolmente carino_ "Potresti... potresti rimanere fino alla fine?"  
Ancora una volta Lance annuì. Non sentiva di avere la forza necessaria a dire alcunché, l'imbarazzo improvviso di Keith fece scivolare via la sua irritazione e confusione.  
_Ma che diamine sto facendo qui?_ pensò mentre, seduto alla panchina, passò le successive 2 ore a guardare l'allenamento di Keith. Ovviamente cercò di _non_ fissarlo per 2 ore consecutive e di spostare lo sguardo anche sugli altri, ma sembrava che una qualche catena invisibile lo tenesse legato al ragazzo.  
_Mi manca_ si ritrovava a pensare, pieno di vergogna. Gli mancava il karate. L'umiliazione di un anno prima non era riuscita a cancellare quella passione che si portava dietro da anni, era il coraggio ad essere andato via. Il coraggio di mettersi ancora in gioco, vittima di sconfitte o vincitore di vittorie.  
Aveva odiato Keith per molto tempo eppure, ora, si rendeva conto che l'impegno e la passione dell'altro ragazzo non erano certo minori delle sue. Era sudato e probabilmente stanco, ma nemmeno per un secondo si era impegnato meno che al 100% delle sue capacità.  
Su questo, Lance ammirava Keith e biasimava se stesso.  
Era tanto immerso nei suoi pensieri che fu preso alla sprovvista quando l'allenatore, Coran, disse: "Basta fatiche per oggi, miei giovani allievi! Avete lavorato bene, ora potete anche tornare alle vostre abitazioni"  
Lance si alzò, ma vide Keith avvicinarsi a Coran.  
"Vorrei rimanere ad allenarmi ancora un po'"  
"Va bene, Keith, allora ti lascio le chiavi. Sta attento a non affaticare troppo il tuo giovane corpo"  
"O ad affaticare il tuo fidanzato!" gli gridò uno dei compagni di squadra mentre usciva.  
Keith non sembrò reagire a quel commento ma il cervello di Lance esplose in una moltitudine di _Cosa? Perchè? Fidanzato? Io? EH?_  
Quando l'ultimo uscì e chiuse la porta dietro di sé, calò il silenzio nella palestra, vuota ad eccezione di loro due e Lance deglutì, lanciando qualche sfuggente occhiata alla nuca di Keith, finché questo non si girò di scatto.  
"Combatti contro di me"

"Cosa?" Lance aveva un'espressione scioccata.  
"Un anno fa ci siamo scontrati e hai perso. Ora voglio concederti la rivincita"  
Aggrottò le sopracciglia, sperando che Lance capisse quanto fosse serio.  
"Aspetta, è per questo che mi hai portato qui?"  
Keith non rispose, ma aspettò, immobile. Ci fu qualche secondo di tensione tra i loro sguardi poi Lance sogghignò.  
"Ok" si levò la giacca e la lanciò sulla panchina "Ti prenderò un po' a calci nel sedere, Kogane"  
L'espressione di sfida che gli rivolse fece percorrere un brivido lungo la schiena di Keith, che dovette girarsi dall'altra parte.  
Fece un minuto di stretching, poi andò a mettersi in posizione di fronte all'altro.  
Capì subito che Keith non aveva intenzione di andarci leggero, ma nemmeno lui pensava di farlo. Stranamente, non era nervoso. Un anno prima, in una situazione identica, era sul punto di vomitare per l'ansia, ma ora conosceva la persona che gli era di fronte ed era un Keith che non lo faceva sentire in soggezione con la sua stupida faccia concentrata e seria.  
Lance fu il primo a colpire, ma Keith fu rapido nello schivarlo e attaccare. Lance si mise in posizione difensiva e diede un calcio.  
Il combattimento fu lungo.  
Entrambi sentivano il sudore colare lungo la pelle e la stanchezza iniziare a rallentare i loro movimenti, Keith per le due ore di allenamento e Lance per il lungo periodo di inattività.  
Lo sguardo di Lance era intenso come Keith non lo aveva mai visto e spesso veniva colpito proprio perché i suoi occhi lo distraevano.  
Lance invece pensava a quanto fosse elegante Keith nel suo stile di combattimento. Quando un anno prima si erano affrontati era troppo nervoso per notare qualunque cosa, ma mentre lo osservava da lontano se ne era accorto e adesso ne era ipnotizzato, ogni colpo conteneva l'attesa della risposta dell'avversario.  
Un sorriso gli si formò involontariamente sulle labbra e fu quello che fece sgranare gli occhi a Keith, a provocare un sussulto inconsulto all'interno del suo stomaco e a fargli perdere la concentrazione per quel millesimo di secondo necessario a Lance per atterrarlo.  
La schiena di Keith sbattè contro il pavimento e Lance fu improvvisamente sopra di lui, ansante quanto l'altro e con gli occhi incatenati ai suoi.  
Lance ci mise qualche secondo a realizzare, ma poi un'espressione di genuina sorpresa illuminò il suo volto.  
Le sue braccia si poggiarono ai lati della testa di Keith. Il ragazzo aveva i capelli sparsi sul pavimento, evidentemente il codino doveva essersi sciolto a un certo punto.  
"Ho vinto" disse, incredulo.  
Osservò come sotto di lui Keith sbatté le palpebre, poi, per la prima volta da quanto Lance ricordasse, un sorriso genuino e dolce prese forma sulle sue labbra, _dolci, labbra dolci_. Gli restituiva lo sguardo, inclinò la testa leggermente e i suoi capelli strofinarono contro il braccio di Lance.  
"Hai vinto" ripetè e Lance definitivamente perse se stesso quando l'altro arrossì sulle guancie ancora sorridenti.  
La mente era offuscata.  
Il cuore batteva veloce.  
"Hai fatto tutto questo per farmi tornare a praticare il karate?" chiese e il suo sospetto fu confermato dall'espressione dell'altro, che arrossì intensamente.  
Il sorriso era sparito, ma il suo ricordo rimase ben vivido nella sua memoria.  
Per questo non pensò ad altro per il resto della notte.


	5. Venerdì

Giovedì 8:50  


Keith quel giorno non sarebbe andato a scuola.  
Lo aveva deciso quando, durante la notte, ripensando a Lance, al _sorriso_ di Lance in quella dannata foto, il suo stomaco era impazzito e un miscuglio di nervosismo e impaziente attesa gli aveva riempito la testa al pensiero di ritrovarselo di fronte il giorno dopo.  
Schiacciò la faccia contro il cuscino, sperando di sparirci dentro.  
_Che diavolo stai combinando, Kogane?_  
Morale della favola: aveva delle occhiaie da spavento e nessuna intenzione di affrontare - _confermare_ \- le sue paure.  
Keith si alzò finalmente dal letto e andò in bagno. La casa era silenziosa, quindi Shiro e Allura erano già andati a lavoro. Il suo viso sembrava orribile nello specchio, eppure fissò intensamente il proprio riflesso, sperando di mettere ordine nella testa.  
Per un po' girovagò per casa, in cerca di un modo in cui impiegare il tempo. A un certo punto, Pidge gli inviò un messaggio per chiedergli che fine avesse fatto. Non rispose, ma prese le chiavi della moto, s'infilò la giacca e uscì.  
I suoi genitori gliel'avevano regalato un anno prima, per il suo compleanno, nella speranza che _incanalasse la sua eccessiva energia_. Qualunque cosa ciò significasse.  
Quello che sapeva era che, spesso, il rombare della sua bambina e la sensazione del vento tra i capelli erano le uniche cose che lo rendessero davvero _felice_.  
E fu esattamente come si sentì quando salì a cavalcioni e accese il motore.  
Mentre scivolava sull'asfalto, nessun pensiero per la testa, era leggero e libero.  


Lance era nella merda.  
Non letteralmente, grazie al cielo, ma era come se lo fosse.  
Quella mattina aveva scoperto che, quando dormiva profondamente, né la sveglia (impostata con _Hips don't lie_ ), né le urla di sua madre, né il rumore provocato da 10 persone in casa, e nemmeno i pastelli infilati su per il naso dal suo fratello più piccolo erano capaci di svegliarlo.  
Conseguenza di ciò: un ritardo clamoroso.  
E _ovviamente_ l'autobus sarebbe partito un secondo prima che lui arrivasse alla fermata. Perché la sfiga era nel suo fottuto sangue.  
Sospirò e si sedette sul marciapiede, una mano tra i capelli.  
Il prossimo autobus era tra un'ora. In teoria, avrebbe fatto prima a piedi, ma sarebbe stata una camminata di più di mezz'ora e figurarsi se lo avrebbero fatto entrare a scuola con un ritardo tanto vergognoso.  
_Oh beh, se questo è ciò che Dio ha deciso per me, chi sono io per obbiettare?_  
Improvvisamente sollevato all'idea di una mattinata di ozio e non poi così dispiaciuto per la giornata scolastica persa, si rialzò e, mani nelle tasche, s'incammino verso il McDonald's con l'intenzione di fare la colazione che aveva saltato.  
Il tempo era piacevole: non faceva troppo freddo e poche nuvole gli fluttuavano pigramente sopra la testa.  
Si chiese cosa stessero facendo in quel momento Pidge, Hunk e Keith, se si stessero chiedendo che fine aveva fatto.  
Fischiettando lungo la strada, giunse presto al McDonald's, ma per entrare doveva prima passare oltre la stazione del gas, cosa che fece distrattamente, almeno fino a quando il suo sguardo non incrociò quello di Keith Kogane che riempiva il serbatoio di una moto rossa.  
_Non ci credo_ ** _._**  
I due si immobilizzarono, guardandosi fissi.  
_Non ci posso fottutamente credere_ ** _._**  
"Mi stai prendendo in giro?"  
Lance lo raggiunse in meno di un secondo e alzò le braccia al cielo, esasperato nei confronti dell'universo.  
"Perché ti ritrovo sempre tra i piedi? _Perché_ ** _?_** "  
L'espressione stupida e confusa di Keith, molto infantile sul suo viso, lasciò il posto all'irritazione e il ragazzo tornò a concentrarsi sul serbatoio da riempire.  
"Credimi, incontrarti era l'ultima delle cose che speravo accadessero oggi"  
"Ma perché non sei a scuola? Non sei, tipo, a un passo così dall'espulsione?" incrociò le braccia.  
"Come puoi rimproverarmi di non andare a scuola quando lo stai facendo anche tu in questo momento?" lo guardò interrogativo mentre posava l'oggetto per mettere la benzina che Lance non sapeva nemmeno lontanamente come si chiamasse.  
"Ehi, nel mio caso è stata una serie di sfortunati eventi"  
"Certo"  
Rimasero in silenzio.  
Lance guardò il casco nelle mani di Keith. Poi la moto rossa al suo fianco.  
"Aspetta un secondo. Di chi è questa?"  
"Mia?" la sua risposta suonò come una domanda.  
"Tu-" Lance sgranò gli occhi, spostandoli dal ragazzo a disagio di fronte a lui al veicolo e viceversa "tu hai una moto?"  
"Così sembra"  
"Perché non l'hai usata per portarci a scuola ieri mattina?"  
"Siamo andati a casa mia in bus, quindi l'avevo lasciata lì"  
"Questo è- wow"  
Lance non riusciva a trattenersi: la moto era una bellezza e si sentiva male al pensiero che il suo proprietario fosse un essere indegno come Keith.  
"Ragazzino, muoviti!" qualcuno ricordò loro che quello non era il luogo più adatto dove parlare.  
"Vuoi fare un giro?"  


"Vuoi fare un giro?" aveva chiesto Keith istintivamente e se ne pentì un secondo dopo.  
Lance lo guardò, chiaramente riluttante.  
Era tentato di dare gas e fuggire il più lontano possibile.  
"Eh? Ah" fu tutto ciò che disse Lance, girandosi quando bussarono il clacson dietro di loro. Keith voleva _morire_.  
"Devo spostarmi da qui" si infilò il casco e si mise a cavalcioni, pronto a partire e a nascondersi in Messico fino alla fine dei suoi giorni.  
"Ok, spero tu abbia un altro casco. Ho visto abbastanza notiziari del pomeriggio da sapere che potrei finire col cervello a verniciare un marciapiede"  
A Keith si bloccò il respiro, pietrificato.  
"Keith? Il casco?"  
"Sì" gli diede quello del passeggero, con movimenti meccanici, sperando di non rivelare tracce di nervosismo.  
Quando Lance si sedette esitante dietro di lui fu improvvisamente fin troppo consapevole delle sue gambe ai lati del proprio bacino e le sue mani posate esitanti sulla sua vita e _Dio_.  
Peggiore idea di sempre.  
"Devi- devi reggerti più forte" balbettò.  
Sentì il calore esplodergli sul viso quando Lance gli circondò il busto con le braccia, le mani posate sul suo petto. Avvertiva più chiaramente che mai la pressione del suo corpo contro il proprio.  
Diede gas, sperando di non sentirsi più così ridicolo e agitato.  
Lance emise un gridolino per lo spavento e Keith sorrise. Fece un tratto a zig zag passando per le macchine, giusto per spaventarlo, e quello lo strinse ancora più forte contro di sé.  
Si spostò leggermente più indietro, verso di lui. Era impazzito? Probabile. Sulla sua moto diventava sempre un'altra persona.  
Le occasionali urla di Lance si trasformarono in risate e Keith fu contento. Forse fece anche qualche manovra più elaborata per impressionarlo.  
Dopo un giro, attraverso il percorso più lungo che conosceva, tornarono di fronte al McDonald's.  
Keith fermò la moto. Le gambe di Lance tremavano mentre scendeva dal veicolo e Keith si sentì subito in colpa per aver esagerato.  
Tuttavia, quando il ragazzò si levò il casco e mostrò un sorriso che andava da un orecchio all'altro, occhi brillanti, capelli schiacciati all'indietro in un assoluto casino e guance accaldate, quel sentimento fu spazzato via da qualcosa di più caldo e nervoso che costrinse Keith ad allontanare lo sguardo.  
"Amico, è stato assurdo" disse Lance "Anche se sei stato proprio uno stronzo a fare quella cosa alla curva, ho pensato seriamente che sarei morto"  
" _Quello_ non era niente."  
"Allora cosa fai di solito, giri della morte sopra le auto?"  
"Non sopra le auto, ma sì"  
"Aspetta, sei serio?" Lance alzò le sopracciglia. Era qualcosa a cui non era abituato, un Lance che non lo insultava ma sembrava sinceramente interessato a lui. Keith si ritrovò molto impegnato ad aggiustarsi i guanti.  
"Uhm, sì, è una moto da motocross, quindi può reggere questo tipo di cose. Ovviamente non lo faccio in città"  
Lance fischiò, impressionato. Keith non lo avrebbe mai ammesso ma ne era abbastanza orgoglioso.  
"Senti" Lance si grattò la nuca "non ho fatto colazione quindi adesso vorrei davvero divorare una montagna di pancakes a quel McDonald's"  
Keith annuì e stava per rimettersi il casco quando l'altro aggiunse: "Se vuoi, posso offrirti qualcosa. Per ringraziarti del giro in moto e tutto"  
Lo guardò, immobile.  
"Insomma, non devi per forza-"  
"Sì. Certo che-"  
Parlarono contemporaneamente e si bloccarono.  
"Certo che- Io. Sì. Vado solo a- La moto."  
In meno di un secondo Keith aveva dato gas al veicolo, alla ricerca di un parcheggio e sperando che un autobus lo facesse passare all'oltretomba.  
  
  
  


_Non posso credere di aver invitato Keith Kogane a fare colazione con me in un McDonald's_ ** _._**  
Lance sedeva a uno dei tanti piccoli tavoli, agitato.  
Era solo che, il viaggio in moto era stato _fantastico_. E si sentiva in dovere di ringraziarlo. Nulla di più.  
Beh, fantastico ma anche imbarazzante, sotto un certo punto di vista. Soprattutto quando Keith aveva spostato il bacino più indietro, tra le sue gambe, e lui aveva dovuto trattenere il respiro per 10 solidi secondi.  
Non c'era niente di gay in quello, ovviamente, ma Lance era un ragazzo bisessuale confidente con la propria sessualità e ritrovarsi in quella situazione con un ragazzo oggettivamente attraente, beh, era _naturale_ che provocasse in lui delle reazioni.  
_Ho appena pensato che Keith sia attraente?_  
Lance emise un lamento e si accasciò contro il tavolo.  
Quella situazione era assurda.  
_Quel ragazzo_ era assurdo, perché _certo_ che faceva motocross, come se non fossero già abbastanza le qualità in cui lo superava. Non sapeva se ucciderlo o ammirarlo.  
_Ucciderlo. Ovviamente ucciderlo._  
In quel momento la porta a vetri si aprì ed entrò Keith. Si guardò attorno e dopo qualche secondo a vederlo spaesato Lance alzò la mano per richiamare la sua attenzione.  
Proprio quando il ragazzo si sedette, Lance si alzò di scatto.  
"Vado a prendere da mangiare. Pancakes anche per te?"  
"Una mela andrà bene"  
"Non vendono _mele_ al McDonald's"  
"Ok, allora una macedonia"  
" _Una macedonia_ " Lance si allontanò scuotendo la testa.  
Non avrebbe mai sopportato la vergogna di ordinare una macedonia dopo una generosa quantità di pancakes, sciroppo e cioccolata calda, perciò, quando Keith sorpreso e infastidito gli chiese dove fosse la sua macedonia, rispose che poteva anche ficcarsela su per il culo e gli diede metà dei pancakes.  
Fu soddisfacente vederlo, nonostante il broncio, mangiare la sua colazione.  
Uno a zero per Lance McClain.  
"Quindi" s'infilò un boccone in gola e osservò esitante l'altro ragazzo "come hai fatto a convincere i tuoi genitori a prenderti una moto del genere? Voglio dire, sembra parecchio pericolosa"  
Keith giocherellava col cibo.  
"Speravano che così tornassi a vivere da loro, suppongo" rispose dopo un po' "Hai notato che sto da mio fratello"  
"Sì, ma ho pensato che forse lavoravano all'estero o- non so cosa pensavo, in realtà"  
"Beh, sono io che li ho lasciati"  
Keith si ostinava a non guardarlo.  
"Ok?"  
Doveva insistere? Lasciar perdere? Risposta: mangiò un pancake.  
Struggersi per colpa di Keith in modalità emo sarebbe stata l'ultima delle cose che avrebbe fatto quel giorno. Era lì per fare colazione e su quello si sarebbe concentrato, per quanto curioso fosse.  
Prese un sorso di cioccolata calda e quando la posò trovó Keith a fissarlo.  
"Cosa?" alzò un sopracciglio.  
"Hai- uhm" l'altro ragazzo arrossì e Lance fu ancora più confuso.  
"Se non parli inglese non potrò mai capirti" lo snobbò.  
"No sul serio, hai un-" si indicò il labbro superiore.  
"Un viso incredibilmente perfetto?"  
"Lance"  
E, _wow_.  
Non l'aveva mai chiamato per nome prima. O forse l'aveva fatto, ma per la sensazione che gli suscitò, era come se fosse la prima volta.  
Intanto Keith aveva cacciato il cellulare e gli aveva scattato una foto a tradimento.  
"Woah, rallenta splendore, chiedimi almeno un appuntamento prima"  
Il ragazzo alzò un sopracciglio e girò lo schermo verso di lui. Lance fu costretto a subire la visione di un umiliante baffo di cioccolata sul labbro.  
"Mi chiedo come reagirebbe Pidge a un'immagine del genere"  
Il bastardo _sogghignò_.  
Lance si pulì con la lingua e socchiuse gli occhi, ponderando il modo migliore di agire.  
"Oh, non lo farai"  
"Scommettiamo?"  
Un secondo di tensione e subito dopo Lance si era lanciato su di lui, ma Keith, agile come un dannato gatto, aveva allontanato il braccio.  
Ci fu un breve scontro in seguito al quale Lance si ritrovó misteriosamente con dello sciroppo sulla maglia e imprecò pesantemente in spagnolo mentre cercava di pulire quanto poteva con un fazzoletto. Un membro del personale si avvicinò per chiedergli di abbassare la voce, Lance lo chiamò un "burro con una cara de culo" e ai due fu gentilmente chiesto di uscire.  
"Non posso credere di essere stato cacciato da un McDonald's" Lance era scioccato.  
Fu allora che Keith scoppiò a ridere.  
Lance era abbastanza sicuro di non averlo mai visto ridere davvero. Solo qualche irritante sogghigno ogni tanto, ma mai una sincera risata. Si sentì perso nell'osservarlo reggersi lo stomaco e asciugarsi l'angolo di un occhio e il suo viso era così diverso dal solito e così _carino_ addirittura e-  
"E io non riesco a credere che tu lo abbia chiamato _burro_ " Keith tornò lentamente se stesso e Lance si costrinse a non sorridere.  
"Non importa. Tieni pure la foto, se ti fa sentire meglio, ma sappi che ormai che tu la invii a Pidge o no non fa alcuna differenza"  
Keith inclinò la testa.  
"Ti sei definitivamente arreso?"  
"Sì, voglio dire, capisco quando mi trovo di fronte a una porta sprangata. Comunque abbiamo deciso di essere in buoni rapporti. Amici"  
Annuì a se stesso.  
"Capisco" incrociò le braccia e appoggiò la schiena contro il muretto. Aveva un sorrisetto irritante sulle labbra.  
Lance stava per dirgli di smetterla di sorridere o - _minaccia indefinita a cui doveva ancora pensare_ \- quando avvertì uno strofinio contro la sua caviglia. Abbassò lo sguardo e vide un gattino miagolante.  
"O mio Dio"  
Com'era ovvio che fosse, Lance si chinò immediatamente ad accarezzare l'animaletto.  
"E tu che ci fai qui tutto solo?" sorrise, accarezzandogli il pelo brizzolato.

  
Giovedì 12:03  


  
Keith non era sicuro di quando avesse accettato di accompagnare Lance e il micio orfano che aveva trovato al rifiugo per animali, ma eccolo lì. Confuso e incapace di affrontare inflessibile una situazione che prevedeva un micio minuscolo tra le braccia di Lance e quest'ultimo che lo trattava come fosse la cosa più preziosa del mondo, tutta la sua attenzione catturata dall'animale.  
"È lontano da qui?" chiese Keith.  
"Nah, alla fine della strada"  
Camminavano fianco a fianco e lo sguardo di Keith era focalizzato sul micio mezzo addormentato.  
"Vuoi tenerlo tu?"  
"Cosa?" Lance rise al palese terrore sul suo volto e gli porse delicatamente il gatto.  
"Non credo che- No sul serio, potrei farlo cadere, non sono bravo a-"  
"Davvero un gattino addormentato ti rende così terrorizzato?"  
Lance lo depositò tra le sue braccia e Keith sbiancò quando il gatto si svegliò e si agitò nella la sua presa, forse sentendo la mancanza di quella di Lance.  
"Ehi. Buono" il gatto invece cacciò fuori la zampa e iniziò ad attaccarlo come un demonio e lui voleva _piangere_. Keith tenne disperatamente il viso lontano dalla sua portata e Lance non lo aiutò di certo, impegnato a ridere di cuore e indicarlo. Avrebbe voluto odiarlo per questo, ma come poteva dopo averlo visto decidere dal nulla di portare un micio abbandonato in un rifugio per animali?  
"Adorabile" Keith e il gatto si girarono a guardarlo.  
Lance gli rivolse un mezzo sorriso assolutamente _enigmatico_ e continuò a camminare.  
Rimase qualche secondo sconvolto prima di affrettarsi a raggiungerlo, pregando che il rossore sparisse dalle sue guancie. _Naturalmente_ si riferiva al gatto. Non aveva senso che si sentisse cosi. Non avrebbe avuto senso nemmeno se si fosse riferito a lui.  
_Come se potesse accadere_.  
"Ti piacciono gli animali?" gli chiese, sperando di cacciare ogni pensiero inutile.  
"Solo alle persone senza cuore non piacciono. E poi, con quattro fratelli piccoli, è come essere sempre circondato da cuccioli scatenati"  
"Deve essere bello avere una famiglia così grande"  
Lo sguardo di Keith si posò sul gattino, che, stanco di combattere, si era addormentato. Cercò di non farlo oscillare troppo mentre camminava.  
Beccò Lance a guardarlo e alzò un sopracciglio, quello - _arrossì?_ \- girò di scatto la testa.  
"Uhm. Sì. Certo. Altre volte però sono una spina nel fianco, ma quali parenti non lo sono?"  
Quell'ultima affermazione fece riflettere Keith.  
"Anche noi possiamo esserlo. Per i nostri genitori"  
"Suppongo di sì, ma non per questo possono smettere di amarci"  
Keith lanciò un cauto sguardo al ragazzo al suo fianco.  
"A volte..." mormorò "è meglio allontanarsi gli uni dagli altri, capire quando si è solo una delusione senza speranza e arrendersi"  
Calò il silenzio. L'aria era tesa e Keith si pentì di aver rovinato l'atmosfera piacevole che si era creata tra loro due. _Del resto, rovinare le cose è l'unica cosa che sono capace di fare._  
Il filo di pensieri deprimenti continuò il suo percorso, rafforzato da quelle parole che aveva sempre pensato, ma mai pronunciato, nemmeno con Shiro.  
"Scusa, ma questa è una cazzata"  
Lance era... _arrabbiato?_  
Quella era decisamente una reazione che non si aspettava.  
"Come possono dei genitori _arrendersi_ nei confronti del proprio figlio? E come potrebbero mai essere delusi da te? Sinceramente, è fastidioso quanto tu sia perfetto in tutto quello che fai, mi fa arrabbiare un casino ed è anche per questo che ho abbandonato il karate! È come se io corressi con tutto me stesso ma tu fossi sempre davanti a me, neanche fosse la cosa più facile del mondo. _Tu_ parli di essere una delusione, ma i tuoi genitori hanno mai detto qualcosa che lo dimostrasse?"  
Keith era immobile.  
Durante la sua tirata, Lance aveva agitato molto le mani (a quanto pareva era una cosa che faceva spesso) e adesso il suo viso era più vicino al suo.  
Deglutì. Nella sua testa rimbombavano le parole _è fastidioso quanto tu sia perfetto_ , _ho abbandonato il karate_ , _i tuoi genitori hanno mai detto qualcosa?_ e non sapeva su quale dei tre concetti concentrarsi.  
"Io-" si costrinse a rompere la connessione tra i loro sguardi, ma Lance, adesso più calmo e cercando i suoi occhi, lo interruppe.  
"Voglio dire, lo so che non ho il dirittto di immischiarmi nei tuoi affari, ma sei molto più stupido di quanto pensassi se davvero credi che qualcuno possa essere deluso da te"  
Il modo in cui lo stava guardando, la distanza notevolmente ridotta, nonostante la presenza del micio di mezzo, il suo tono di voce gentile, tutto quello provocò una sensazione estranea nello stomaco di Keith. Piacevole ma anche spaventosa.  
Tuttavia, c'era un'altra parte di sé che era infastidita dal fatto che Lance parlasse senza conoscere la sua situazione e fu quella che lasciò parlare.  
"Hai ragione, non sono affari tuoi"  
Lance si allontanò di scatto e Keith avrebbe voluto gridare. Senonché si accorse di qualcosa che lo lasciò spiacevolmente sconvolto.  
"Sì, scusa. Di solito non sono il tipo che spara sentenze, te lo giuro"  
"Lance-"  
"No, no hai ragione. Mi dispiace"  
"Lance"  
"È solo che non sono capace di tenere dentro quello che penso e quando hai fatto quella faccia-"  
"Credo che il gatto abbia appena fatto pipì"

Arrivarono al rifugio in condizioni comiche.  
Avevano deciso di arrotolare la giacca di Keith ormai inutilizzabile intorno al gattino, quindi adesso il ragazzo era a mezze maniche, l'espressione di uno che voleva solo fare una dormita.  
La donna che lì lavorava era rimasta alquanto sorpresa, ma poi aveva assicurato loro che avrebbero provveduto al meglio al micio.  
Lance potrebbe o non potrebbe aver tirato su col naso mentre salutava il gattino un'ultima volta prima di uscire e al sopracciglio alzato di Keith rispose con un "Cosa?".  
"Allora... noi due ci salutiamo qui" disse Keith, spostando il peso da un piede all'altro.  
La visione di Keith che litigava con un gattino e poi lo coccolava tra le sue braccia l'aveva reso solo _leggermente_ più adorabile ai suoi occhi. Per questo, quando lui rabbrividì a un improvviso soffio di vento, sentì il cuore sciogliersi e si tolse alla velocità della luce la sua giacca.  
E anche perchè, diciamolo, Lance era un gentiluomo.  
"Oh, nononono, non ti farò correre come un pazzo su quella moto a maniche corte" gliela porse, forse un po' aggressivamente "Mettila e non dire nulla. Io almeno ho una felpa da sotto"  
"Non ce n'è bisogno, sul serio" cercò di restituirgliela ma Lance la sbattè contro il suo petto.  
"Potrei seriamente offendermi se non la indossi"  
Si guardarono intensamente qualche secondo.  
"Ok" sospirò Keith. Quando Lance lo vide con la sua giacca addosso ebbe bisogno di qualche secondo.  
"Ok" disse anche Lance, strisciando il piede contro il marciapiede "Ci si vede"  
Si girò, ma Keith fu veloce ad afferrargli il braccio.  
"Aspetta" disse e rientrò. Lance aspettò, piacevolmente sorpreso e confuso.  
Quando il ragazzò uscì gli passò un biglietto di carta.  
"Oggi vai a quell'indirizzo, alle sei" non ebbe nemmeno il tempo di reagire che l'altro scappò con passo affrettato.  
Lance guardò la sua schiena e poi invece il pezzo di carta nelle sue mani.  
Lo infilò nella tasca e se ne andò per la sua strada, la testa un confuso groviglio di pensieri.

  
Giovedì 18:00  
  


_Possibile che mi abbia appena chiesto... un appuntamento?_  
Per quanto cercasse di scacciare quell'impressione, il dubbio era sempre lì, a tormentarlo fino all'ora fatidica.  
Quando però giunse al posto, dovette controllare due volte l'indirizzo prima di capire che, sì, non aveva sbagliato.  
Il motivo per cui Keith Kogane gli avesse chiesto di trovarsi di fronte a una palestra alle sei del pomeriggio gli era del tutto estraneo, ma ne fu alquanto irritato. _Sta cercando di dire che sono grasso?_  
"Lance!" quando si girò vide l'oggetto dei suoi pensieri corrergli incontro, un borsone a tracolla sopra la giacca - non la sua, notò.  
"Ehm, cosa ci faccio qui?" alzò un sopracciglio.  
"Voglio che tu-" il ragazzo esitò "Solo, entra e aspetta fino alla fine dell'allenamento"  
_Allenamento?_  
Seguì Keith dentro un po' riluttante, solo allora gli fu chiaro, più o meno, cosa stava accadendo. Dentro c'erano ragazzi che indossavano il karategi e facevano stretching, alcuni avevano anche iniziato a sfidarsi tra di loro e _oh se quell'ambiente era familiare_. Non il posto, dove non era mai stato, o le persone, ma l'aria che si respirava, i suoni, ciò che i suoi occhi vedevano. Era tutto così naturale per Lance, come se non fossero passati mesi dall'ultima volta che anche lui aveva indossato il karategi e si era allenato nella sua palestra, più o meno simile.  
"Keith!"  
Si avvicinò un uomo con folti baffi color carota insieme ad altri ragazzi. Lance rimase vicino a Keith, sentendosi in soggezione, cosa che non gli capitava spesso.  
"Chi è questo giovanotto?" chiese l'uomo.  
"Uhm, Coran, Lance è un mio... amico. Resterà solo a guardare" rispose.  
"Ah sì?" adesso fissava lui e Lance si ritrovò ad annuire, come se fosse stata davvero una sua idea e non qualcosa in cui si era appena ritrovato in mezzo. Si sentiva davvero uno stupido ad aver pensato che quello potesse essere un appuntamento.  
"Ok, fanciulli!" Coran si rivolse agli altri allievi "Lance resterà solo a guardare, quindi non distraetevi e tornate all'allenamento!"  
"Puoi sederti lì" Keith lo guardò, mentre si raccoglieva i capelli in un codino basso e, _oh, ok, era ridicolmente carino_ "Potresti... potresti rimanere fino alla fine?"  
Ancora una volta Lance annuì. Non sentiva di avere la forza necessaria a dire alcunché, l'imbarazzo improvviso di Keith fece scivolare via la sua irritazione e confusione.  
_Ma che diamine sto facendo qui?_ pensò mentre, seduto alla panchina, passò le successive 2 ore a guardare l'allenamento di Keith. Ovviamente cercò di _non_ fissarlo per 2 ore consecutive e di spostare lo sguardo anche sugli altri, ma sembrava che una qualche catena invisibile lo tenesse legato al ragazzo.  
_Mi manca_ si ritrovava a pensare, pieno di vergogna. Gli mancava il karate. L'umiliazione di un anno prima non era riuscita a cancellare quella passione che si portava dietro da anni, era il coraggio ad essere andato via. Il coraggio di mettersi ancora in gioco, vittima di sconfitte o vincitore di vittorie.  
Aveva odiato Keith per molto tempo eppure, ora, si rendeva conto che l'impegno e la passione dell'altro ragazzo non erano certo minori delle sue. Era sudato e probabilmente stanco, ma nemmeno per un secondo si era impegnato meno che al 100% delle sue capacità.  
Su questo, Lance ammirava Keith e biasimava se stesso.  
Era tanto immerso nei suoi pensieri che fu preso alla sprovvista quando l'allenatore, Coran, disse: "Basta fatiche per oggi, miei giovani allievi! Avete lavorato bene, ora potete anche tornare alle vostre abitazioni"  
Lance si alzò, ma vide Keith avvicinarsi a Coran.  
"Vorrei rimanere ad allenarmi ancora un po'"  
"Va bene, Keith, allora ti lascio le chiavi. Sta attento a non affaticare troppo il tuo giovane corpo"  
"O ad affaticare il tuo fidanzato!" gli gridò uno dei compagni di squadra mentre usciva.  
Keith non sembrò reagire a quel commento ma il cervello di Lance esplose in una moltitudine di _Cosa? Perchè? Fidanzato? Io? EH?_  
Quando l'ultimo uscì e chiuse la porta dietro di sé, calò il silenzio nella palestra, vuota ad eccezione di loro due e Lance deglutì, lanciando qualche sfuggente occhiata alla nuca di Keith, finché questo non si girò di scatto.  
"Combatti contro di me"

"Cosa?" Lance aveva un'espressione scioccata.  
"Un anno fa ci siamo scontrati e hai perso. Ora voglio concederti la rivincita"  
Aggrottò le sopracciglia, sperando che Lance capisse quanto fosse serio.  
"Aspetta, è per questo che mi hai portato qui?"  
Keith non rispose, ma aspettò, immobile. Ci fu qualche secondo di tensione tra i loro sguardi poi Lance sogghignò.  
"Ok" si levò la giacca e la lanciò sulla panchina "Ti prenderò un po' a calci nel sedere, Kogane"  
L'espressione di sfida che gli rivolse fece percorrere un brivido lungo la schiena di Keith, che dovette girarsi dall'altra parte.  
Fece un minuto di stretching, poi andò a mettersi in posizione di fronte all'altro.  
Capì subito che Keith non aveva intenzione di andarci leggero, ma nemmeno lui pensava di farlo. Stranamente, non era nervoso. Un anno prima, in una situazione identica, era sul punto di vomitare per l'ansia, ma ora conosceva la persona che gli era di fronte ed era un Keith che non lo faceva sentire in soggezione con la sua stupida faccia concentrata e seria.  
Lance fu il primo a colpire, ma Keith fu rapido nello schivarlo e attaccare. Lance si mise in posizione difensiva e diede un calcio.  
Il combattimento fu lungo.  
Entrambi sentivano il sudore colare lungo la pelle e la stanchezza iniziare a rallentare i loro movimenti, Keith per le due ore di allenamento e Lance per il lungo periodo di inattività.  
Lo sguardo di Lance era intenso come Keith non lo aveva mai visto e spesso veniva colpito proprio perché i suoi occhi lo distraevano.  
Lance invece pensava a quanto fosse elegante Keith nel suo stile di combattimento. Quando un anno prima si erano affrontati era troppo nervoso per notare qualunque cosa, ma mentre lo osservava da lontano se ne era accorto e adesso ne era ipnotizzato, ogni colpo conteneva l'attesa della risposta dell'avversario.  
Un sorriso gli si formò involontariamente sulle labbra e fu quello che fece sgranare gli occhi a Keith, a provocare un sussulto inconsulto all'interno del suo stomaco e a fargli perdere la concentrazione per quel millesimo di secondo necessario a Lance per atterrarlo.  
La schiena di Keith sbattè contro il pavimento e Lance fu improvvisamente sopra di lui, ansante quanto l'altro e con gli occhi incatenati ai suoi.  
Lance ci mise qualche secondo a realizzare, ma poi un'espressione di genuina sorpresa illuminò il suo volto.  
Le sue braccia si poggiarono ai lati della testa di Keith. Il ragazzo aveva i capelli sparsi sul pavimento, evidentemente il codino doveva essersi sciolto a un certo punto.  
"Ho vinto" disse, incredulo.  
Osservò come sotto di lui Keith sbatté le palpebre, poi, per la prima volta da quanto Lance ricordasse, un sorriso genuino e dolce prese forma sulle sue labbra, _dolci, labbra dolci_. Gli restituiva lo sguardo, inclinò la testa leggermente e i suoi capelli strofinarono contro il braccio di Lance.  
"Hai vinto" ripetè e Lance definitivamente perse se stesso quando l'altro arrossì sulle guancie ancora sorridenti.  
La mente era offuscata.  
Il cuore batteva veloce.  
"Hai fatto tutto questo per farmi tornare a praticare il karate?" chiese e il suo sospetto fu confermato dall'espressione dell'altro, che arrossì intensamente.  
Il sorriso era sparito, ma il suo ricordo rimase ben vivido nella sua memoria.  
Per questo non pensò ad altro per il resto della notte.


	6. Sabato

Sabato 5:45  


Lance non riusciva a prendere sonno.  
Aveva passato la notte a rigirarsi tra le coperte, la testa sommersa di pensieri che avrebbe volentieri evitato di avere.  
Lui e Keith avevano deciso di vedersi quella mattina e Lance non riusciva a smettere di pensarci.  
Non capiva perché si sentisse così agitato al pensiero di vederlo da solo, quando negli ultimi giorni era capitato tanto spesso.  
Fatto stava che, ogni volta che chiudeva gli occhi, la stupida faccia di Keith continuava a spuntargli davanti, col suo stupido sorriso e i suoi stupidi capelli troppo lunghi che si toccava in continuazione.  
_Stupido Keith._  
"Aaah!" Lance diede a calci le lenzuola e si premette i palmi delle mani contro gli occhi, forte.  
Cos'era quell'agitazione?  
Cos'era quella sensazione?  
Con un grugnito uscì dal letto e andò in bagno. Si lavò le mani. Osservò il proprio riflesso nello specchio e rimase infastidito dalle profonde occhiaie che circondavano i suoi occhi. Non voleva che Keith lo vedesse conciato così.  
"Che c'entra?" si rimproverò da solo, guardandosi male nel riflesso "Che ti importa di lui?"  
_Beh, a conti fatti,_ pensò aggrottando le sopracciglia, _non è che di lui non mi importi proprio._  
Soprattutto negli ultimi giorni, sentiva che Keith fosse diventato... in un certo senso, importante per lui.  
_Ma come e quando è successo?_  
Tornò nella stanza sua e dei suoi due fratelli, che attualmente dormivano ancora, perché era lui l'unico idiota sveglio a quell'ora di sabato mattina. Si grattò la testa e alzò i pantaloni del pigiama scesi in vita.  
Si buttò di schiena sul letto e osservò pensieroso il soffitto.  
Keith adesso era importante per lui.  
La realizzazione lo colpì con forza, insieme a una sensazione di nervosismo che si espanse per tutto il suo corpo.  
_Ma importante... in che senso?_  
Scosse con forza la testa per scacciare pensieri inutili.  
_Non mi è certo venuta una cotta per lui o qualcosa del genere._  
Rise tra sé.  
Una cotta per Keith, bella questa.  
Per _Keith_.  
Il suo rivale numero uno.  
Il suo più acerrimo nemico.  
Il suo...  
D'improvviso gli apparve davanti gli occhi proprio il ricordo di _lui_ e di quella volta che gli aveva rivolto un sorriso dolce sotto le guancie lievemente rosse, la testa un po' piegata a guardarlo con quello sguardo strano e intenso, mentre era steso sotto di lui, e sentì il suo cuore perdere un battito.  
Arrossì intensamente e piegò un braccio a coprirgli gli occhi, come sperando che questo bastasse a farlo sparire dalla sua mente.  
Ok, forse adesso era qualcosa di più rispetto a un rivale, ma questo non significava che gli piacesse in _quel_ senso, giusto?  
_È tutta colpa sua, mi confida le sue preoccupazioni e si mostra tanto fragile, non posso non volerlo proteggere._  
Come il giorno prima. Lance non aveva esitato a mettersi in ridicolo con la famiglia di Keith, gli bastava fare il possibile per farlo sentire a suo agio.  
E... gli piaceva far ridere Keith.  
Lance lasciò scivolare il braccio giù dal volto e aggrottò le sopracciglia, un labbro tra i denti.  
Non credeva che quella per Keith fosse una cotta, semplicemente perché le sensazioni che gli faceva provare il ragazzo erano totalmente estranee e diverse rispetto a quelle che aveva provato con tutte le sue precedenti sbandate, dove si trattava di semplice attrazione.  
Con lui non sembrava fosse così, ma piuttosto che ci fosse tutto uno strato più profondo che ancora doveva scoprire, che aveva _paura_ di scoprire.  
Un livello più profondo nella relazione che avevano, qualcosa che andava ben oltre la semplice amicizia e le relazioni superficiali che aveva avuto fin'ora.  
Lance si stese a pancia sotto e affondò il viso nel cuscino, la faccia di lato e gli occhi tormentati che guardavano un punto indefinito. Il suo cuore aveva preso a battere a un ritmo sostenuto, quasi a conferma dei suoi dubbi.  
_Keith._  
_Voglio vederlo._  
Oh cavolo.  
_Voglio passare ancora molti giorni con lui._  
Finiscila, Lance.  
_Voglio vederlo sorridere._  
Sei una tredicenne innamorata o cosa?  
_E voglio baciarlo._  
Lance spalancò gli occhi, la bocca socchiusa in shock.  
Aveva appena...? Aveva appena pensato...?  
Si buttò giù dal letto, sentendosi andare a fuoco.  
Corse di nuovo in bagno, appoggiò le mani sul lavandino e si sporse in avanti a guardare il suo riflesso. La sua espressione era ridicola e voleva morire.  
"Smettila" si disse "Sei patetico. È tutto nella tua testa"  
Deglutì, ma il proprio riflesso non mutò di una virgola, quindi si chiuse nella doccia e si lavò, sperando che questo lo calmasse, perché al momento sentiva che il cuore potesse scoppiargli fuori dal petto e che lui potesse andare in autocombustione.  
Alla fine, quando si fu calmato, andò in cucina a fare colazione, giusto per far passare il tempo che mancava prima dell'appuntamento con Keith.  
Aveva appena iniziato a sorseggiare il suo latte, chiedendosi se l'altro ragazzo sarebbe rimasto spaventato dalle sue mostruose occhiaie, quando sua madre fece il suo ingresso in cucina.  
"Eri tu a parlare da solo nel bagno?"  
"No"  
"Strano, avrei giurato di aver sentito qualcuno"  
"È che lavori troppo, mamma, hai bisogno di riposo"  
"Forse hai ragione"  
Andò a prepararsi il caffé e Lance la ignorò, chiedendosi perché Keith avesse tenuto con sé la sua giacca per tanto tempo.  
"Come mai sei sveglio così presto?" chiese sua madre, girandosi a guardalo "Hai un appuntamento?"  
Lance sputò il latte.  
Tossì con forza, le lacrime agli occhi, e infine riuscì ad alzarsi dalla sedia.  
"Cosa?!" esclamò "No!"  
"Come mai tanto imbarazzo?" lo sguardo che gli rivolse, battendo le ciglia sospettosa, lo fece arrossire dalla vergogna di essere stato scoperto tanto facilmente "Non hai mai avuto problemi a raccontarmi delle tue cotte"  
""Non c'è nessuna cotta, mamma!" Lance agitò nervosamente le mani, iniziando cauto ad arretrare verso la porta.  
Poi sua madre fece uno strano suono e si portò al viso una mano.  
"Non sarà che il mio bambino è innamorato!"  
Lance rimase a bocca aperta, in totale shock, sentendosi il viso ardere intensamente e sua madre prese a ridacchiare nella sua direzione. Si riscosse e con un forte atto di volontà uscì subito da quella casa.  
_Cos'ho?_ , pensò mentre correva giù per le scale, _Non può essere che- no. No!_  
Una volta uscito, prese a camminre in direzione del luogo dell'appuntamento, le mani nelle tasche e gli occhi confusi puntati verso i propri piedi.  
Fece un giro lungo, nella speranza di far sbollire le emozioni che lo agitavano tanto, ma senza successo. Più cercava di far capo ai propri sentimenti, più questi si attorcigliavano tra loro, impanicandolo.  
Alla fine raggiunse la sua destinazione e si sedette su una panchina, il piede che batteva nervosamente contro il pavimento e le mani che stringevano le ginocchia.  
_Mi... piace Keith?_  
Sentiva qualcosa muoversi nel suo stomaco, un misto di terrore ed euforia.  
_Cos'è lui per me?_  
Ricordò tutte le espressioni carine che gli aveva rivolto il giorno prima, sulla collina, come si fosse sentito quando, svegliatosi, lo aveva trovato col capo poggiato al suo petto e le sue dita intrecciate alle proprie. Voleva proteggerlo, ma anche renderlo felice. Voleva stargli accanto.  
Forse lo amava davvero.  
"Aah!" Lance si alzò di scatto e, frustrato, diede un calcio al cassonetto della spazzatura "Fai schifo, Keith!"  
"Ah sì?"  
_Oh merda._  
Si girò, terrorizzato ma anche con la sensazione di star per esplodere nel momento in cui avrebbe visto la persona che lo aveva tormentato tutta la notte. Keith lo guardava con un sopracciglio alzato e le braccia incrociate, tra queste la sua giacca.  
"Ah" fu tutto ciò che riuscì a dire.  
"Non sapevo ti piacesse prendere a calci cose facendo finta siano me" ridacchiò e Lance si sentì arrossire per la vergogna.  
"Sta zitto e dammi la giacca!" esclamò. Keith gliela porse e lui la prese, strappandogliela dalle mani. Iniziò ad attorcigliarla tra le mani, deglutendo nervoso.  
_Dio, a cosa mi sono ridotto?_  
"Allora..." Keith iniziò ad arretrare "Io vado"  
"No aspetta" Lance gli afferrò il braccio e l'altro ragazzo lo guardò sorpreso, sbattendo le palpebre.  
"Sai giocare a basket?"

Keith era sempre stato bravo a mascherare le sue emozioni.  
Fin da quando era bambino, non lasciava mai capire agli altri quello che provasse, per evitare di attirare su di sé attenzioni indesiderate.  
Perciò fu facile non far venire a Lance sospetti sull'essere rimasto ferito dalla scena a cui aveva assistito.  
Questo, però, solo perché stupidamente aveva creduto che tra lui e Lance potesse essersi creato un legame più forte, ma si era sbagliato. L'altro continuava a detestarlo e ciò era stato un duro colpo al suo cuore.  
"Perché vuoi sfidarmi a basket?" gli chiese mentre, raggiunto il campetto da street basket, Lance si abbassava a prendere la palla.  
"Nessuna ragione. Voglio solo farti il culo" Lance sogghignò e si alzò la maglia, levandosela e rimanendo in cannottiera. La lanciò sulla panchina e iniziò a far palleggiare la palla.  
Keith fece come l'altro e, cogliendo Lance impreparato, gli rubò la palla, corse verso il canestro e fece punto. Si girò a guardarlo con un ghigno.  
Il ragazzo era rimasto a bocca aperta, ma appena i loro sguardi si incrociarono, i suoi occhi si accesero di una luce pericolosa e ricambiò il sogghigno.  
"È così quindi?" gli disse, avanzando.  
Lance giocava bene.  
Ma Keith era più bravo e segnò molte volte. I momenti in cui veniva colto di sorpresa avvenivano perché _Lance_.  
Ritrovarsi improvvisamente il corpo dell'altro tanto vicino al proprio gli mandava in combustione il cervello e smetteva di pensare lucidamente, cosa di cui l'altro, di sicuro non realizzando il vero motivo, approfittava.  
Non era colpa sua.  
Ma il suo sguardo era continuamente catturato dai movimenti di Lance, da come sorridesse in modo soddisfatto quando faceva punto, davvero sexy.  
Keith si rimproverò mentalmente a quel pensiero.  
Ancora una volta, Keith riuscì a rubargli la palla e saltando fece un punto da 3 che Lance non riuscì a murare.  
Poiché stava iniziando a sudare, alzò le braccia a legarsi i capelli in un codino basso.  
"Aaah! Che figo!" gridò qualcuno.  
Lui e Lance si girarono e videro che c'era un gruppetto di ragazze sedute ad osservarli. Li salutarono con la mano ma Keith era abbastanza sicuro di non conoscerle. Forse erano appassionate di basket?  
Giocarono un'altra ventina di minuti, poi Keith disse: "Vogliamo fermarci?"  
"Ammetti la tua totale sconfitta?" ansimò Lance e Keith alzò gli occhi al cielo, abbassandosi per vedere se gli fossero rimasti soldi per comprare l'acqua nella giacca.  
Quando tornò a guardare Lance, la risposta sarcastica si congelò sulle sue labbra.  
Il ragazzo aveva alzato l'orlo in basso della canotta per asciugarsi il sudore dal viso, lasciando la chiara vista del suo petto altrettanto sudato.  
Keith sentì il proprio viso prendere fuoco e allontanò subito lo sguardo.  
"Ciao!" disse una voce.  
A quanto sembrava, le ragazze di prima si erano avvicinate e anche loro - Keith le fulminò con lo sguardo - avevano notato il gesto di Lance.  
"Heilà" il ragazzo entrò subito in modalità flirt, come c'era da aspettarsi, e Keith incrociò le braccia  
"Siete giocatori di basket?" la ragazza mora si avvicinò _troppo_ a Keith e lui allontanò lo sguardo.  
"No" rispose.  
"Davvero?" l'altra che sorrideva a Lance si attorcigliava una ciocca di capelli tra le dita "Ma siete stati bravissimi!"  
"Ah" Lance si grattò la nuca "È solo pratica"  
Keith non riusciva a staccare lo sguardo da loro e, quando la ragazza disse un'affermazione che non sentì, afferrando il braccio di Lance, sentì qualcosa bruciare con rabbia nel suo stomaco.  
"Ti va di scambiarci i numeri?" chiese la mora, avvicinandosi di un'altro passo a Keith.  
"No" disse lui e si girò, afferrando la propria giacca e andandosene.  
Sentì presto qualcuno raggiungerlo con passi affrettati.  
"Ehi, Keith, che ti è preso?" gli chiese Lance "Non ti piacevano quelle ragazze?"  
Sembrava infastidito. Di sicuro non gli era piaciuto che per colpa sua non fosse riuscito a concludere con quella ragazza.  
Strinse i pugni e si costrinse a non guardarlo.  
"Devo andare"  
"Oh. Okay. Allora... Magari più tardi potremmo..."  
Keith non lo fece finire di parlare e attraversò la strada, infilandosi la giacca e mordendosi il labbro.  
Era arrabbiato con sé stesso.  
Strinse forte gli occhi per farli smettere di essere lucidi.  
I suoi stupidi sentimenti non sarebbero mai stati ricambiati, prima accettava questo prima essi sarebbero spariti.  
_Smettila di essere infantile._

  
Sabato 14:11  
  


Keith non volle tornare subito a casa.  
Girò un po' per la città, perso nei suoi pensieri e cercando di fare pace con sè stesso e i propri sentimenti.  
Principalmente, per farli cessare.  
E più i suoi tentativi si mostravano inutili, più diventava frustrato e in egual misura desiderava non essersene andato in maniera tanto secca. Se fosse rimasto con lui, forse adesso sarebbero stati insieme...  
Si schiaffeggiò le guancie con violenza.  
_Smettila Dio mio! Sei una ragazzina innamorata o cosa?_  
Finalmente, si rese conto che i suoi piedi lo avevano portato a casa. Prese le chiavi e aprì il portone, salendo le scale esausto.  
Quando entrò in casa, voleva solo stendersi sul letto e dormire, sperando che durante il weekend la cotta per Lance sarebbe magicamente sparita.  
Quello che non si aspettava - e che meno desiderava - vedere erano i suoi genitori, che lo aspettavano a braccia incrociate.  
"Che ci fate qui?" chiese, lanciando un'occhiata a Shiro e Allura, che lo guardavano con espressione dispiaciuta.  
"Abbiamo ricevuto un'email dalla scuola" fece un passo avanti sua madre "Non ho parole, Keith. Hai aiutato un tuo amico a rubare un test, i tuoi voti si sono abbassati moltissimo da quando te ne sei andato _e hai anche saltato la scuola!_ "  
"Tornerai a stare da noi" si intromise suo padre "Non voglio sentire discussioni"  
Keith fece un respiro profondo. Tutte quelle cose erano successe già alcuni giorni fa, ma ovviamente soltanto adesso si erano presi la briga di informarsi riguardo loro figlio. La rabbia gli faceva bollire il sangue e più suo fratello e Allura rimanevano in silenzio più si rendeva conto di essere solo contro tutti.  
Andò in camera sua.  
Prese il borsone del karate e lo riempì di alcuni vestiti presi a caso, poi se lo mise in spalla.  
"Stai... davvero venendo?" chiese sua madre con voce sollevata.  
Keith mise la mano sulla maniglia e si bloccò.  
"Per un po' starò da Pidge" disse e uscì prima che qualcuno potesse ribattere.

La frustrazione era tale che, quando bussò alla porta del suo amico e questo gli aprì, la prima cosa che Pidge disse: "Keith, se aggrotti le tue sopracciglia un po' di più credo che potresti creare una crepa nello spazio-tempo".

Keith alzò lo sguardo dalla punta delle sue scarpe, che avrebbero potuto prendere fuoco per l'intensità con cui le stava fulminando, e rivolse una smorfia al suo amico.

"Posso stare per un po' da te?" chiese, strofinando i piedi per terra con imbarazzo. Pidge alzò un sopracciglio, ma poi scrollò le spalle e lo lasciò entrare.

"Nulla di grave, spero" commentò, lasciandosi cadere sul divano. Keith posò il borsone lì accanto.

"E' solo che ho bisogno di stare lontano dal genere umano per un po'" si passò una mano tra i capelli ed evitò lo sguardo dell'amico.

"Sì, ci sono passato"

Keith incrociò le braccia e si sedette finalmente accanto all'altro.

"Vuoi dirmi cos'è successo?" Pidge incrociò le gambe sul divano, seduto rivolto verso di lui "Cosa ti ha fatto venire una tale crisi isterica?"

Keith chiuse gli occhi e appoggiò la nuca all'indietro.

"Lance..." mormorò tra le labbra, poi aprì gli occhi e scosse la testa con forza "I miei genitori. Vogliono che torni a vivere con loro"

"Capisco" Pidge gli sorrise e gli diede una carezza di solidarietà sul braccio. Prese poi il cellulare dalla tasca e iniziò a digitare chissà cosa sullo schermo, Keith non se ne preoccupò, impegnato piuttosto a pensare se Lance fosse rimasto offeso dal modo brusco con cui se ne era andato.

"Ah, e cosa stavi dicendo prima riguardo Lance?"

_Dannazione._

"Niente" incrociò le braccia.

"Andiamooo" Pidge si protese verso di lui con un sorrisino di superiorità "Puoi parlare della tua cotta col tuo amico del cuore"

"Cos-" Keith sgranò gli occhi, un improvviso calore sul viso che lo rese subito agitato "Quale cotta? Che cavolo dici?"

Pidge alzò e abbassò le sopracciglia e Keith lo spinse giù dal divano. Quello cadde con un tonfo e un'imprecazione.

"Vado a mettere la mia roba in camera tua" prese il borsone da terra e corse su per le scale prima che Pidge potesse leggere l'ovvio sul suo volto. Era sempre stato capace di nascondere quello che pensava ma adesso, per qualche motivo, ogni parte di lui sembrava essere fuori dal suo controllo.

"Bel modo per ringraziare la mia generosità" gemette Pidge.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Hunk, io non capisco"

Lance era steso sul divano di Hunk, che, seduto sulla poltrona, mangiava biscotti, un contesto molto simile a quello che c'era a casa di Pidge, anche se Lance non poteva saperlo.

"Mh" commentò Hunk, più incuriosito dal suo telefono che da quello che stava dicendo l'amico.

"Mi sento strano e agitato, non riesco a comportarmi come al solito. Credi che io sia malato?" gli sembrò che il soffitto, che stava osservando con un crescendo di intensità a ogni minuto che passava, gli stesse dando ragione.

"Nah, stai bene amico. Almeno fisicamente"

"E allora perchè...?" la domanda gli morì tra le labbra e tossì per riacquistare sicurezza, nonostante non si fosse mai sentito così insicuro in tutta la sua vita. La tosse si trasformò in un soffocamento e si ritrovò sul pavimento a reggersi il petto, sicuro di essere vittima di un infarto.

"Andiamo da Pidge a vedere Thor, che ne dici?"

Lance, steso a terra, alzò il pollice all'amico.

Distrarsi da tutto ciò che riguardava un certo emo dai capelli neri e la stupida faccia perennemente arrabbiata era esattamente quello di cui aveva bisogno in quel momento.

"Mi prendi in giro" gemette il ragazzo quando, entrato nell'abitazione dell'amico, trovò il torturatore dei suoi pensieri seduto sul divano che reggeva una ciotola di pop corn. Il maledetto strabuzzò gli occhi quando lo vide e subito dopo gli rivolse un'occhiataccia.

"Non pensare che io invece sia contento di vederti" sbottò, accasciandosi sul divano a occhi chiusi e sopracciglia aggrottate, l'orgoglio ferito fatto persona.

"Voi due siete più bipolari di Ian Gallagher in Shameless" scosse la testa il piccoletto, già intento a cercare il film in streaming. Hunk intanto si era appropriato della ciotola di pop corn e li trangugiava con soddisfazione, nessuna intenzione a condividere il cibo, a quanto sembrava.

"Possibile che non abbiamo nient'altro da fare oltre vedere film?" Lance si sedette, suo malgrado, o forse facendolo apposta, chissà, accanto a Keith, le braccia incrociate nello stesso modo di quest'ultimo "Le giornate di maggio sono meravigliose! Dovremmo vivere la vita da veri adolescenti!"

L'occhiata che gli lanciò Pidge da dietro le lenti tonde avrebbe potuto benissimo pietrificarlo a morte, così cercò di proporre un'opzione niente male, a suo modestissimo parere.

"Per esempio..." si sporse con un ghigno sul volto e le mani sulle ginocchia, attento a creare la giusta suspense "Potremmo andare in piscina!"

"No" sentenziò immediatamente la voce del maledetto Keith.

Lance lo guardò male e l'altro fece altrettanto.

Per quale _dannata_ ragione aveva iniziato a provare sentimenti per un tipo del genere? Lance non se lo spiegava. Ad ogni modo, il desiderio di fare una nuotata in gruppo, e, forse, anche quello di vedere Keith in costume, ma questo non era rilevante al momento, lo spinsero a insistere. E, soprattutto, voleva comportarsi come al solito perché quello scorbutico non doveva _assolutamente_ capire che al momento il suo volto imbronciato era la cosa più adorabile che Lance avesse mai visto.

"Hai forse paura che la luce del sole ti bruci la pelle da vampiro che ti ritrovi?"

"Non sono un'amante di queste cose"

"Con _cose_ intendi comportarsi come un normale essere umano?"

"Dio santo, voi due!" sbottò Pidge, facendo partire il film e appostandosi ai piedi di Hunk con le gambe incrociate e una certa quantità di cibo che Lance era sicuro fino a un momento prima non ci fosse (che lo avesse nascosto in anticipo sapendo che Hunk si sarebbe appropriato di ogni cosa nel suo campo visivo?) "Ok, domani mattina andiamo a nuotare, d'accordo? Alla fine la piscina mi piace, basta mettermi sotto un ombrellone per i fatti miei e mi diverto lo stesso"

Non esattamente quello che aveva in mente Lance, ma ok. Anche Hunk grugnì qualcosa che ricordava vagamente un assenso e a quel punto Lance si voltò verso Keith con un ghigno trionfante in volto, le sopracciglia che si alzavano e abbassavano giusto per essere un pochino più petulante.

"Ok" si arrese infine e Lance esultò mentalmente "Ma anche io voglio starmene nel mio ed essere lasciato in pace"

"Ma certamente!"

_Certamente no!_

Lance sentì qualcosa di non identificato, probabilmente il diaframma, sussultare con entusiasmo al pensiero della giornata con Keith che era riuscito a conquistare. E anche con Pidge e Hunk, ovvio, certo, sì.

"Certo che Chris Hemsworth è un A+" esclamò Lance sul finire del film, accanto a Keith, mentre rubava di nascosto pop corn a Hunk e se li lanciava in bocca.

Keith sentì giusto un pizzico di irritazione infiammargli il petto, ma, ovviamente, non lo diede a vedere. Non aveva senso essere gelosi di Chris Hemsworth, comunque, perché sarebbe stata una partita persa in partenza.

Quando il film finì, il ragazzo accanto a lui allungò le braccia con un sospiro, invadendo completamente lo spazio personale di Keith che fino a quel momento era stato ben attento a rimanere il più immobile e naturale possibile accanto alla persona che gli faceva battere il cuore a un ritmo forsennato nel petto.

"Pizza?" propose Hunk e Lance e Pidge emisero un ululato di assenso che inquietò leggermente Keith.

"Perché non restate anche a dormire stanotte?" propose l'occhialuto e Keith avrebbe voluto _ucciderlo._ Quello gli sogghignò e alzò le sopracciglia verso Lance, simulando degli sbaciucchiamenti con le labbra, che per fortuna l'altro ragazzo non colse perché troppo impegnato a riflettere ad alta voce su quale tipo di pizza prendere e valutare i vari pro e contro.

Keith sentì il volto andare a fuoco. Doveva proprio trovarsi un migliore amico così sadico?

"Geniale!" esclamò subito il cubano e anche Hunk annuì.

"Il divano si apre in un letto e potete starci in tre tranquillamente. Inoltre i miei oggi sono in paese dai miei nonni e resteranno fino a domani"

"Ma allora oggi dobbiamo assolutamente ubriacarci!"

Keith fu terrorizzato dallo sguardo di estasi che aveva immediatamente illuminato il volto del ragazzo, saltato in piedi d'impeto. Pidge si grattò il mento e poi annuì, Hunk scrollò le spalle indifferente e Keith rimase a bocca aperta, chiedendosi dove aveva sbagliato nella vita per arrivare a quel punto.

"Andiamoooo" Lance lo pungolò col gomito, un mezzo sorriso sfrontato e Keith esitò nel trovarselo improvvisamente così _vicino,_ il suo ginocchio poggiato sul divano e il ragazzo che si sporgeva verso di lui.

"Sì, ok" assentì, più che altro per sfuggire il prima possibile da quella situazione spiacevole, _fin troppo piacevole._

Non gli sarebbe mai stato chiaro, comunque, come un'ora dopo si sarebbe ritrovato accanto al ragazzo intento a convincere il commesso che, _sì,_ la carta d'identità che gli aveva mostrato era assolutamente vera e che aveva già compiuto la bellezza di ventun'anni, il tutto accompagnato da imprecazioni in spagnolo contro i pregiudizi della società e il cattivo lavoro del personale, la vecchina dietro di loro che annuiva concorde.

_Dovevo proprio innamorarmi di uno squilibrato del genere?,_ pensò Keith. Quando infine lasciarono il supermercato e Lance lanciò un pugno vittorioso in aria, l'altra mano che stringeva la busta col bottino appena conquistato, il ragazzo si sarebbe ritrovato a sorridere tra sé e sé di nascosto. 

Perché, in realtà, era felice di quel sentimento dal nome proibito che gli cresceva nel petto ogni secondo di più.

  
Sabato 22:30  
  


Quando una fetta di pizza fu lanciata nella sua direzione e presa al volo da Hunk, che subito la trangugiò con soddisfazione, ecco, quello fu il momento in cui Keith realizzò che la sua vita non poteva prendere una piega più assurda.

"Prova solo a _ripetere"_ stava intanto dicendo Lance, il proprietario della fetta che aveva attentato alla sua vita, un dito minaccioso puntato contro di lui "che la pizza con l'ananas è buona e giuro su Dio che la prossima cosa che lancerò sarà una sedia, e questa volta ti colpirò"

"A me piace" lo fulminò Keith, tornando su da sotto il tavolo, dove si era momentaneamente nascosto. Lance afferrò la sedia.

"Potreste _non_ distruggere casa mia, per favore?" piagnucolò Pidge.

"Amico" cercò di calmarlo Hunk "I gusti vanno rispettati, sempre. Il cibo è sacro"

Afferrò le spalle dell'amico e lo guardò intensamente negli occhi, spiegandogli per cinque solidi minuti che tutto ciò che poteva essere mangiato, meritava di essere mangiato perché il Signore aveva creato un'infinità di gusti solo per permettere loro di godere delle gioie della vita che si celavano dietro di essi. Alla fine, Lance era di nuovo seduto e guardava il tavolo con le mani tra i capelli, le certezze della vita che gli crollavano addosso. Keith fu contento di poter finire la sua pizza preferita in santa pace.

Finito il divoramento di pizze, Pidge si reggeva la pancia piena e dolorante steso sul pavimento, Lance osservava il paesaggio fuori dalla finestra, le mani dietro la schiena, ancora perso nei pensieri sul senso della vita, Hunk frugava in cucina in cerca di qualcos'altro da sgranocchiare e Keith sedeva sul divano, lo sguardo preoccupato puntato sugli alcolici poggiati sul tavolino.

"Abbiamo preso tutto quell'alcool, ma voi davvero avete intenzione di berlo _tutto_?" se ne uscì alla fine. Lance, tornato in sé in un secondo, si girò entusiasta.

"Mi pare ovvio!" iniziò a frugare nella busta, cacciando le prime birre "Altrimenti non abbiamo alcun diritto di chiamarci adolescenti, che cavolo"

"Penso che ci siano altri modi per divertirsi che non includino il distruggersi il fegato" borbottò Keith.

"O mio Dio come sei _noiosoooo_ "

Lance, che a quanto sembrava quel giorno sembrava particolarmente in vena di lanciare oggetti pericolosi nella sua direzione, gli lanciò contro una lattina di birra, che Keith prontamente schivò, causando l'impatto di quest'ultima contro il muro. La lattina scoppiò e un getto di birra ne fuoriuscì.

"Lance, ti uccido!" gridò Pidge, balzando in piedi e fissando con orrore il disastro combinato.

"Tranquillo, ora pulisco!" il cubano corse in cucina per prendere delle pezze e si chinò a pulire il lago in espansione sul parquet. Il quale sembrò espandersi ulteriormente. Lance strofinò con più foga, inutilmente.

"Non funziona" notò Keith.

"Wow, grazie genio di averci regalato un commento così perspicace. Perchè non mi aiuti, visto che tutto questo è colpa tua?"

"E' colpa mia perchè non mi sono fatto colpire?!"

"Provo a prendere del detersivo" propose Hunk. Dopo una mezz'ora in cui tutti e quattro (Keith non capiva come si fosse ritrovato anche lui a strofinare per terra insieme a Lance, ma era successo) si ingegnarono in ogni modo possibile per pulire la macchia, decisero infine di spostare la poltrona su di essa e il problema fu risolto.

"Giochiamo a _io non ho mai"_ propose Lance quando si sedettero in cerchio per terra. Keith teneva un braccio appoggiato sul divano e decise di prendere l'iniziativa, un ghigno sul volto.

"Non ho mai fatto sogni erotici sui One Direction" iniziò. Lance lo guardò con tanto d'occhi.

"O mio Dio Keith, ti odio" gemette Pidge bevendo un sorso della sua birra. La velocità con cui il cubano girò la testa per guardarlo sconvolto avrebbe potuto benissimo causargli un danno permanente al collo "Che c'è? Ero in una _fase"_

"Che fine ha fatto il tuo diario segreto con le foto di Harry Styles?" Keith scoppiò a ridere quando l'altro si nascose il volto dietro le mani con un gemito.

"Non riportare a galla momenti oscuri della mia vita, mai più"

"Dopo questa breve parentesi che mi ha dato da riflettere per almeno i prossimi dieci anni," disse Lance "direi che tocca a Hunk. Prego, amico"

Il ragazzo si grattò il mento, pensoso.  
"Non ho mai stalkerato una mia cotta così tanto da farle chiamare la polizia"  
"Quella volta c'è stato un _fraintendimento_ " borbottó Lance bevendo.  
"Secondo me sei tu il _fraintendimento_ vivente, qui" sogghignò Keith.  
"Wow, ehi" Lance si sporse verso di lui con espressione scocciata "non insultiamo l'esistenza altrui con cotanta leggerezza, grazie"

Tornó al suo posto, le sopracciglia aggrottate per riflettere accuratamente su cosa proporre per il suo turno nel gioco, e quando alzò lo sguardo verso di lui all'improvviso, fissandolo da sotto i capelli castani, Keith sussultó leggermente, distogliendo rapido gli occhi e sperando che non avesse intuito a cosa stesse pensando, _ovvero a quanto maledettamente carino fosse_.  
"Non ho mai voluto baciare un ragazzo"  
Lance bevve in un rapido sorso e sogghignó, gli occhi puntati fissi su di lui. Anche Pidge bevve, sofferente. Keith deglutì e osservó la lattina nelle sue mani, fasciate dai guanti neri.

_Che devo fare?_

Sentiva lo sguardo dell'altro su di lui e bruciargli la pelle. Insomma, poteva anche non bere. Non sarebbe certo finito in prigione se non rispettava le regole, era solo uno stupido gioco. Non c'era nessuna ragione per fare coming out così, dal nulla.

Purtroppo, però, quello che successe fu che quando osservò gli occhi seri di Lance e il cuore perse un battito, il suo cervello masochista pensò _Oh, al diavolo_ e si scolò la lattina di birra. E quando, una volta finito, notò l'espressione di genuina sorpresa sul volto della persona che lo stava facendo diventare pazzo, potrebbe anche essere arrossito, proprio come l'altro.

_Dio, eccome se voglio baciarlo_.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Attenzione gente!" gridò Lance svariato tempo dopo, salito sulla sedia del soggiorno, un piede sul tavolo e la cravatta del padre di Pidge che gli fasciava il capo come una bandana "Dichiaro ufficialmente iniziata la missione: _tagliare i capelli di Keith a zero!_ "

Hunk, fidato braccio destro, azionò il rasoio elettrico che avevano trovato nel bagno.

"Che cazzo?!" Keith indietreggiò fino ad arrivare spalle al muro, fissandolo terrorizzato, e Lance godette della paura nel suo sguardo.

"Andiamo Hunk!" si lanciò a terra con un tonfo e, un secondo dopo, il ragazzo, come un topo che scappava dal gatto, era saettato fuori dalla stanza. Hunk non riuscì a stare loro dietro, ma la cosa fondamentale era innanzitutto atterrare Keith quindi Lance si lanciò all'inseguimento. Pidge intanto aveva fatto partire _Wasted_ di Tiesto,che risuonava in tutta la casa grazie alle casse attivate al massimo, e saltava su e giù agitando forsennatamente la massa di capelli chiari, completamente andato.

"E' inutile fuggire, tesoro" ghignò Lance, irrompendo in cucina dopo aver spalancato la porta con violenza. Keith si mantenne dietro il tavolo, andando al lato opposto al suo ogni volta, finchè Lance non saltò sopra di questo, ma il maledetto gli sfuggì dalle dita lanciandosi sotto il tavolo e sbucando in due secondi dall'altra parte e subito ecco che era fuggito fuori. Lance gli andò dietro, facendo cadere per sbaglio una lampada del soggiorno, ma assolutamente deciso a non arrendersi per nulla al mondo. Ormai era una questione di orgoglio.

"Sei qui!" esclamò Lance vittorioso una volta girato l'angolo del corridoio, ma improvvisamente un oggetto non identificato lo colpì in fronte.

" _Oh non lo hai fatto_ "

Il sorrisetto che gli stava rivolgendo Keith, nella mano l'altra pantofola del paio che aveva appena trovato in camera dei genitori di Pidge, era la prova che _lo aveva fatto ed era pronto a rifarlo._

"Te la faccio ingoiare, quella pantofola"

"Provaci pure"

Lance si lanciò su di lui con un urlo di battaglia, ma Keith, _quella fottuta anguilla_ , sgusciò da sotto il suo braccio per scappare da dove era venuto. Questa volta, però, Lance fu rapido nel girarsi e dopo qualche passo riuscì ad afferrare il bastardo per il colletto della maglietta nera e lo sbattè contro il muro.

"Sei mio, bello!" esclamò vittorioso. Keith però gli torse il polso e lui emise uno stridulo acuto di dolore e, chissà come, la situazione si capovolse e fu Lance quello contro il muro.

"Come la mettiamo, adesso?" sogghignò Keith, le guance accaldate e il fiatone, i capelli sconvolti, il suo corpo vicino a quello di Lance e _adesso lo bacio_.

Cosa?

Il rumore del rasoio elettrico, alle sue spalle, fece gelare Keith, che si voltò solo per vedere Hunk che li aveva raggiunti, uno sguardo assassino negli occhi.

"Ma che ti ho fatto di male?" esclamò staccandosi da lui e indietreggiando, ma Lance fu rapido a mettersi alle sue spalle e afferrarlo.

"Niente" rispose Hunk, continuando ad avanzare.

"Se rimani immobile, farà meno male" sussurrò nel suo orecchio.

Sfortunatamente per loro, Keith fu salvato per volere del fato, o forse perché Pidge aveva iniziato a sbraitare che chi aveva vomitato nel portaombrelli doveva immediatamente ripulire il disastro combinato. Il problema era che era stato Pidge stesso a vomitarci, quindi alla fine decisero di pulire loro per lui, visto che ragazzo non era, ormai, più capace di fare altro oltre ballare a qualunque canzone saltasse fuori dalla riproduzione casuale di Spotify. Questo finchè non svenne addormentato sul pavimento e allora Keith lo portò in braccio di sopra nel suo letto e Lance e Hunk prepararono il loro giaciglio per quella notte.

"Mettiamo subito in chiaro una cosa" gli disse Lance quando il ragazzo tornò, sciogliendosi il nodo della cravatta "Questa volta sarà meglio che non mi svegli con te che mi sbavi addosso"

Lance fu assolutamente estasiato dal rossore diffuso che si espanse sul volto dell'altro.

Hunk, intanto, era caduto addormentato nel momento esatto in cui la sua testa si era appoggiata al cuscino e adesso russava rumorosamente, distruggendo qualunque possibile atmosfera romantica, non che Lance volesse qualche particolare atmosfera, o forse sì.

"Guarda che sei tu quello che mi sbavava addosso" sbottò Keith e iniziò a posizionare dei cuscini sul letto a mò di muro tra le loro due postazioni. Lance alzò un sopracciglio alla scena, poi prese un cuscino e lo usò per colpire Keith in faccia.

_Mi sento come i bambini delle elementari che tirano i codini alle bambine che gli piacciono. Quanto in basso posso cadere, Dio mio?_

Keith si tolse il cuscino dalla faccia e lo guardò irritato.

"Sei pregato di non soffocarmi con uno di questi nel sonno"

"Farò del mio meglio, ma non ti prometto niente" detto ciò, Lance si tolse la maglia. Perché? Beh, faceva caldo, solo per questo motivo, ovvio. Mentre Keith lo guardava e poi allontanava rapido lo sguardo, Lance pensò alla scena di poco prima, quando alla sua domanda il ragazzo aveva bevuto e il cuore battè veloce di nuovo. _Possibile che...? Io gli piaccia?_

_Sì, certo, nel duemilamai, Lance._

Si stese sul divano-letto, una mano tra i capelli. Attraverso il muro di cuscini, che avrebbe distrutto quanto prima, notò l'oggetto perenne dei suoi pensieri togliersi le scarpe e i pantaloni, infilando rapido quelli del pigiama. La fugace visione del ragazzo in boxer accaldò notevolmente Lance, che chiuse gli occhi prima che l'altro potesse girarsi.

Furono, infine, entrambe stesi, i cuscini a dividerli e Hunk che russava sonoramente all'altro fianco di Lance.

Rimase a osservare il soffitto per forse un'ora, poi chiuse gli occhi e, fingendo di muoversi nel sonno, abbattè il muro che lo separava da Keith e gli circondò la vita, spingendolo contro il suo petto, sperando che il ragazzo non notasse il battere furioso del suo cuore e il calore che gli pervadeva il volto.


	7. Domenica

Domenica 10:12  


  
  
  
Quando la mattina dopo tutti e quattro si ritrovarono alla fermata del pullman, Lance, un pallone sotto il braccio e la borsa appoggiata sulla spalla, non riusciva a credere alla meravigliosa giornata che si prospettava davanti a loro.

"Oh, voglio _assolutamente_ andare sul trampolino" esclamò.

Pidge grugnì da dietro gli occhiali da sole neri, intimandogli di abbassare la voce se non voleva ricevere un calcio in un certo luogo molto delicato e Lance non fece ulteriori commenti, nonostante riuscisse a malapena a trattenere l'entusiasmo. Quando infine il pullman arrivò, Keith si sedette in uno dei posti liberi e Lance, che stava per sedersi accanto a Hunk, intercettò i suoi occhi neri e allora si sedette al suo fianco, perché sì.

"Hai portato i braccioli?" si sporse verso di lui sogghignando e il ragazzo alzò gli occhi al cielo.

Lance continuò a guardarlo, nella mente ben vivido il ricordo della notte prima, di come si era addormentato mentre lo stringeva a sé, i suoi capelli che gli carezzavano il volto, nel petto mille emozioni che lo facevano sentire _così_ innamorato.

_Aspetta, cosa?_

"La smetti di fissarmi?" esclamò Keith, fulminandolo con gli occhi. Lance si allontanò da lui con uno scatto, il viso che bruciava. Passarono il resto del tragitto in silenzio, stranamente, ma Lance era fin troppo consapevole del contatto della sua gamba con quella dell'altro e dovette evocare svariate divinità per trovare la forza necessaria per non girarsi verso Keith ogni tre secondi. E baciarlo. Come? Cioè, picchiarlo.

_Oh, a chi vuoi darla a bere Lance?_

Quando infine scesero, la calda giornata di maggio li salutò con un sole splendente e un cielo azzurro e Lance dovette coprirsi gli occhi con una mano.

" _Tuffo bomba!_ " gridarono lui e Hunk subito dopo aver posato la loro roba sulle sdraio. L'impatto di Hunk con l'acqua causò l'alzarsi di un'onda anomala che inghiottì il bambino che nuotava lì accanto, il quale per fortuna riuscì a riemergere, sputando acqua e piangendo e i due si allontanarono da lui prima che qualcuno potesse accusarli. Lance si portò i capelli bagnati indietro con la mano e sguazzò fino al bordo della piscina.

"Davvero? Avete intenzione di rimanere lì tutto il tempo?"

Pidge era già in postazione, ben coperto dal sole, il computer portatile acceso sulle ginocchia incrociate e tutta l'aria di non volersi muovere di un millimetro da dove si trovava. Era una battaglia persa in partenza, Lance lo sapeva, ma, comunque, era molto più interessato al convincere Keith. Il ragazzo esitò mentre Lance alzava e abbassava le sopracciglia e alla fine, con sua immensa gioia, si tolse la maglia nera, rivelando il petto niveo, i muscoli appena accennati e- _okay, Lance, meglio se calmi una certa zona lì in basso_.

Keith si sedette sul bordo della piscina e tremò all'improvviso gelo quando mise le gambe in acqua.

"Hai freddo?" Lance si avvicinò a lui, afferrandogli i polsi e guardandolo dal basso. _Se non bacio questo ragazzo nell'immediato futuro potrei esplodere._

_"_ Vuoi che ti riscaldi io? _"_

_"Cosa?"_

_"_ Cosa?" e a quel punto Lance, un ghigno in volto, lo tirò in acqua. Keith, com'era ovvio, gli cadde addosso ed entrambi affondarono. Con ancora i polsi di Keith tra le sue mani, Lance aprì gli occhi e trovò il viso del ragazzo incredibilmente vicino al suo, i capelli fluttuanti e gli occhi stretti forte, un'espressione ridicolmente carina mentre cercava di liberarsi dalla presa. Quando aprì gli occhi e si fissarono il cuore di Lance, fu, infine, KO.

In quel preciso momento Lance realizzò che era completamente, irrimediabilmente, innamorato del ragazzo più emo, stupido e orgoglioso del mondo e non c'era, purtroppo, modo di tornare indietro.

La realizzazione più importante della sua vita fu rovinata dal fatto che, appena riemersero, il bagnino fischiò e urlò loro di mettere immediatamente la cuffia se non volevano essere cacciati. Lance e Keith uscirono dall'acqua, la coda tra le gambe.

Entrambi, purtroppo, l'avevano dimenticata e quindi andarono al negozietto che vendeva aggeggi vari tra cui ciabatte, cuffie e costumi. Il suddetto posto sembrava trovarsi lì apposta per i poveri idioti che andavano in piscina scordandosi quelle cose fondamentali, tra cui, evidentemente, loro due.

"Questa è perfetta per te"

Lance si voltò verso Keith, trovandolo sogghignante che gli mostrava una cuffietta per bambine con i fiorellini. Lance la afferrò e tentò di farla ingoiare a Keith, il quale prese un paio di ciabatte lì vicino e lo colpì con queste per tenerlo lontano ed entrambi furono invitati a lasciare il negozio.

"Perché oggi la gente è in vena di sgridarci?" sospirò Keith, in mano la cuffia che aveva comprato in tutta fretta come Lance al suo fianco. Guardò il ragazzo e gli circondò le spalle con un braccio.

"Sarà perché in mia presenza liberi la tua vera personalità da bambino di due anni?" rise Lance, il cuore che ballava nel petto, i sentimenti che scoppiavano e che voleva urlare nascosti sotto un cuscino molto in profondità nella sua anima.

Keith alzò un sopracciglio con un piccolo sorriso, i capelli ancora bagnati appiccicati sulla fronte e Lance voleva _così tanto_ scostarglieli con le dita che fu una sofferenza non farlo. _Dio mio Keith, non vedi che sono completamente pazzo di te?_

Quando era successo, esattamente? Mentre battibeccava con Keith nel tornare da Pidge e Hunk, il suo braccio che ancora gli circondava le spalle, Lance cercò una risposta, senza trovarla, l'euforia delle proprie emozioni che lo faceva sentire come se, in quel momento, fosse capace anche di scalare una montagna solo per arrivare in cima e gridare al mondo: " _Mi piaci da morire Keith!_ "  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Come cazzo ti permetti di mettermi +4 , Keith?"

Il ragazzo rivolse un mezzo sorriso provocatorio a Lance nel poggiare la carta sul mazzo. Stavano giocando a Uno sulle sdraio e persino Pidge aveva momentaneamente messo da parte il computer portatile per unirsi.

"Tutto questo è _illegale_ "

"No, non lo è" gli disse Hunk. Lance protestò un altro paio di minuti e poi prese le sue quattro carte. Quando, al turno successivo, Keith gli mise un'altra carta +4, Lance lanciò tutto in aria e se ne andò, lasciandoli a raccogliere il disastro che aveva combinato, con l'orgoglio troppo ferito per aiutarli.

"E' la tua occasione"

Keith guardò male il sorrisetto che Pidge gli rivolse, entrambi intenti a prendere le carte da terra.

"Per cosa?"

Pidge indicò Lance con la testa, che se ne stava in un angolo da solo, dando loro le spalle a braccia incrociate. Le madri tennero, passando, i figli lontano da lui.

"Va e dichiarati"

Keith sentì il volto andare a fuoco e cadde col sedere a terra.

"Sei _pazzo_?"

L'ultima parola gli uscì di qualche tono più acuta di quanto intendesse e Lance si voltò a guardarli da sopra la spalla. Keith si girò rapidamente per non farsi vedere in volto, mentre, a occhi sgranati, il cuore tuonava nel petto.

"Perché no?" insistette quel piccolo demonio "Che può succedere di male?"

" _Forse essere brutalmente rifiutato senza modo di tornare indietro?"_

Pidge alzó gli occhi al cielo.  
"Se continui ad avere paura di mostrare i tuoi sentimenti, non potrai mai sapere se sono ricambiati"  
E dopo questa massima lo lasció solo e confuso.

"Che diavolo fai a terra?"  
Lance era tornato per guardarlo dall'alto e Keith non rispose. Il ragazzo gli diede la mano con un sospiro esasperato - _esasperato lui? Questo è il colmo_ \- e Keith la afferró. Quando lo tiró su, si ritrovó molto vicino al suo volto ed entrambi strabuzzarono gli occhi, allontanandosi di scatto.

"Ragazzi, non avete fame, voi?" chiese Hunk.

"Mangiamo, dai" decise Pidge.

Si decise (o meglio, il ragazzino occhialuto decise, facendogli l'occhiolino, e _io lo uccido questo piccolo-_ ) che Keith e Lance sarebbero andati a prendere da mangiare per tutti al chioschetto e i due si misero in fila, in attesa del loro turno alla fine della coda di gente che si era formata, alquanto numerosa visto che era quasi mezzogiorno. Il ragazzo intanto pensava alla notte prima, quando Lance nel sonno lo aveva stretto contro di lui e a quanto emozionante e bello fosse stato stargli così vicino, immobile per paura di svegliarlo e rovinare il momento, nonostante desiderasse ardentemente girarsi e buttarsi su di lui per baciarlo.

"E' _troppo_ una bella giornata, oggi!" gli sorrise Lance e il cuore dell'altro perse un battito.

"Hai da fare, più tardi?"

Le parole gli uscirono d'impulso dalle labbra e Keith desiderò ardentemente andare a sotterrarsi in una fossa.

"Più tardi quando?"

Non riusciva a guardarlo negli occhi e il fatto che entrambi fossero a petto nudo, con solo il costume, non aiutava di certo. Keith provava il desiderio segreto di stringersi a lui per sentire la sua pelle contro la propria e strinse forte gli occhi a quel pensiero imbarazzante.

_Non riesco più a tenermi tutto questo dentro. Pidge ha ragione, devo dirglielo o impazzirò._

"Ehilà?"

Quando aprì gli occhi lo trovò così vicino che, se si fosse sporto giusto un po', avrebbe potuto baciarlo.

_Basta!_

"Quando vuoi"  
Lance si grattó la nuca con fare confuso e Keith fu tentato di fuggire.  
"A casa mia" _qualcuno mi fermi subito_ "Per parlare"  
"Eh?"  
"Senti, tu vieni e basta"  
Ora Keith stava iniziando ad arrabbiarsi, con sè stesso per la stupidità delle proprie parole.  
"Ma che significa? Spiegati"  
"No!" Esclamó, le sopracciglia aggrottate e le mani chiuse a pugno, pronto a colpirsi in faccia con uno di questi se la situazione continuava con la piega che aveva appena preso. Ora la gente stava anche iniziando a guardarli male, come Lance che sembrava scocciato dal suo comportamento.  
"Se devi dirmi qualcosa dimmela ora, no?"  
Il tormento dei suoi pensieri incroció le braccia.

"Perché, non puoi passare da me più tardi?!"  
"Forse non voglio?"  
"Bene!"  
"Ma oggi sei impazzito?"  
"Sei tu che hai dei problemi!"  
"Senti chi parla!"  
"Stai zitto!"  
"Zitto tu!"  
"No, tu!"  
"Sei tu che prima vuoi parlarmi e poi ti tiri indietro!"  
"Non mi sono tirato indietro, non devo più dirti niente!"  
"Ma _niente_ cosa?!"  
" _Che mi piaci!_ "

Lance aveva appena aperto la bocca per ribattere con, Keith ne era sicuro, qualche altra cosa contro il suo conto, quando il ragazzo lo vide bloccarsi a metà e spalancare gli occhi, dritti nei suoi.  
"Cosa?" fece.  
"Cosa?" ripetè Keith, il panico che lo immobilizzava.  
"Cosa?" si intromise la persona dietro di loro e i due si voltarono per trovare una ragazzina in costume.

Sudore freddo coló lungo la nuca di Keith, che si giró rapidamente in avanti.

"Non intendevo ció che ho detto" le parole gli uscirono a raffica "Dimenticalo"

_Uccidetemi subito._

Lance non rispose, ma tornò a guardare in avanti, come lui, e rimasero in silenzio religioso fino al loro turno al chioschetto. Il cuore di Keith batteva rumoroso nel petto e un groviglio di pensieri, misto a terrore, gli riempiva la testa, gli occhi sbarrati puntati dritti, senza che osasse muoverli dalla nuca di chi li precedeva.

"Finalmente!" esultò Hunk nel vederli di ritorno con il cibo. Keith si lanciò sulla sdraio con la sua macedonia e iniziò a mangiare dando le spalle agli altri. La sua strategia, decise, sarebbe stata quella di ignorare completamente il mondo esterno finchè non fosse stato al sicuro nella sua camera e solo allora liberare un urlo di panico. Quando si girò con un sospiro per stendersi, trovò Lance seduto, i suoi occhi, stranamente seri, puntati su di lui e Keith cadde a terra.

"Tutto bene, amico?" gli chiese Hunk.

"Sì. Certo. Ok"

Keith si risedette, dando le spalle a Lance che ancora, _Dio perché? Perché?!_ , lo guardava con quello sguardo penetrante, così in contrasto con la sua personalità.

_Non doveva andare così_.

_Voglio morire._

_Cosa sta pensando così intensamente?_

_Oh mio Dio cosa ho fatto_.

  
  
  
Domenica 15:06  
  


_Ho davvero sentito quel che ho sentito o è stata un'allucinazione uditiva?_

Questi erano i pensieri di Lance al momento, seduto sul pullman di ritorno. Keith non gli aveva rivolto un solo sguardo da quando erano tornati col pranzo e Lance, insomma, era stato piuttosto impegnato a cercare di capire se poteva fidarsi delle proprie orecchie. Il comportamento del ragazzo, scorbutico e distante all'ennesima potenza, non faceva che confermare il suo sospetto che il proprio cervello si fosse inventato tutto di sana pianta.

Adesso Lance era seduto vicino ad Hunk, la testa voltata nella direzione del ragazzo dai capelli neri, il quale se ne stava a braccia incrociate, ascoltando musica.

_Che mi piaci!_

Il cuore di Lance iniziò a ballare sulle note di _My Type_ , che era appena saltata fuori dalla riproduzione casuale e ora gli rimbombava nelle orecchie.

Sicuramente un genere molto diverso da quello dell'altro. Lance avrebbe scommesso qualunque oggetto personale, eccetto il proprio specchio preferito, che il ragazzo si stava perdendo in chissà quale canzone emo e deprimente.

Notò come il sopracciglio di Keith si mosse con fare irritato. Il secondo dopo, si era girato bruscamente verso di lui.

"Smettila di fissarmi!"

_You're really just my type!_

_Immagino sia il mio turno di dichiararmi, magari potrei farlo gridandogli in faccia queste parole, o sarebbe troppo cringe?_

Un attimo, come sarebbe a dire _dichiararmi?_

Un calore diffuso si diffuse sul suo volto, sotto lo sguardo arrabbiato dell'altro, e Lance voltò rapido la testa per non farsi vedere. Se qualcuno gli avesse detto, a inizio settimana, che si sarebbe ritrovato rosso come un peperone su un pullman al pensiero di dichiarare i propri sentimenti a _Keith Kogane_ , gli avrebbe riso spudoratamente in faccia, _e invece, le strade del Signore sono infinite._

Quando scesero dal mezzo, Lance si bloccò, certo di essere sul punto di avere un infarto in mezzo alla strada.

"Keith-"

Il ragazzo era già corso sulla sua moto e ora, avviato il motore, stava sgommando via più veloce della luce. Lance rimase immobile a fissarlo sparire lungo la strada, un puntino sempre più piccolo, un dannato puntino che lo stava facendo diventare pazzo con i suoi atteggiamenti contraddittori.

_Davvero, Keith? Spari la bomba e poi non vuoi neanche fermarti a parlarne?_

"Va' da lui"

Alle sue spalle, Pidge lo osservava a braccia incrociate, Hunk che annuiva concorde al suo fianco.

"In- in che senso?" saltò il ragazzo, spostando lo sguardo da un amico all'altro.

"Va' e dichiarati" specificò il piccoletto.

"Sì, amico, sei cotto per davvero" gli disse Hunk "Dovresti dirglielo"

Lance sentì il proprio viso andare a fuoco e li indicò con orrore, balbettando sillabe sconnesse che dovevano formulare un qualche tipo di risposta, ma che invece lo stavano facendo sembrare solo uno scimpazè poco istruito. Cosa, quanto, come e perchè sapevano, quei due?! I due, semplicemente, se ne andarono per i fatti loro, lasciandolo lì, preda di emozioni non del tutto chiare neanche a lui, che intanto continuava a indicare il punto in cui prima erano i suoi amici, suscitando diverse occhiate sconcertate.

Ok.

Lance si mise dritto e fece un respiro profondo, cercando di incanalare tutto il panico e l'imbarazzo nella propria determinazione. 

_Se Keith non vuole affrontarmi, devo costringerlo a farlo._

Strinse i pugni e, sopracciglia aggrottate, iniziò a percorrere a lunghi passi il marciapiede e qualcuno, vedendolo, avrebbe potuto pensare che stesse andando a picchiare a sangue una povera vittima, quando, invece, il ragazzo stava semplicemente andando a dichiararsi.

Che l'altro lo volesse o no.

Quando Lance bussò al campanello, si chiese se tutto ciò fosse stata una buona idea, compreso il proprio concepimento da parte dei suoi genitori, o solo l'ennesima scemenza partorita dal proprio cervello, che lo avrebbe fatto sembrare un completo idiota. Con ogni probabilità, la seconda opzione. Si aggiustò i vestiti sgualciti e passò una mano tra i capelli, nel vano tentativo di dare loro un qualche tipo di ordine. Sentendo la porta aprirsi sobbalzò sul posto, il cuore rapido nel petto, i piedi pronti a fuggire in qualunque momento, le mani che sudavano da pazzi.

La delusione lo pervase nel trovarsi davanti il viso di Allura.

"Lance? Cerchi Keith?"

"Ehi" ridacchiò nervoso, grattandosi la nuca "Sì, è in casa?"

La donna si voltò e poi tornò a guardarlo pensierosa.

"Si è chiuso in camera sua e non sembra avere intenzione di uscirne tanto presto. L'ho sentito anche gridare da solo. Sai cosa possa essere successo?"

_Questo ragazzo- Io, davvero. Lo amo._

"Potresti- ecco" tossì, imbarazzato "Lasciarci soli un paio di minuti?"

Lei inclinò il capo, scrutandolo con gli occhi come a volergli leggere la mente e Lance stirò un sorrisetto di puro panico. Alla fine annuì.

"Vado a salutare Shiro a lavoro, torno tra una decina di minuti"

Prese la sua borsa e Lance si scostò per farla passare, ma Allura si fermò per posargli una mano sulla spalla.

"Buona fortuna!" gli fece l'occhiolino e se ne andò, lasciandolo sconcertato. Esattamente, quante persone sapevano già della sua cotta per Keith?

Osservò, dalla soglia, il soggiorno vuoto. Poteva sentire la musica a tutto volume che fuoriusciva dalla camera chiusa di Keith.

Lance espirò, fermo.

Keith era lì, vicino, ed entro pochi secondi i propri sentimenti gli sarebbero stati sbattuti in faccia a forza, come un pugno in pieno volto. Quale sarebbe stata la sua reazione? Euforia e paura lo sommergevano, facendolo annegare nelle proprie emozioni così potenti e improvvise, così forti.

_Ok, facciamolo_.

Lance entrò e sbattè la porta dietro di sè nel chiuderla. Percorse a lunghi passi la strada che lo separava dalla stanza di Keith e posò la mano sulla maniglia, nelle orecchie la musica assordante che gli impediva di captare qualunque suono proveniente dall'altro.

_Al tre._

_Uno, due-_

Spalancò la porta.

Dentro, Keith sobbalzò e si voltò di scatto e quando Lance vide i suoi occhi, capì che non c'era modo di fermare il fiume di parole che stava per liberarsi dalle sue labbra.

"Come sei entrato?!"

Keith osservava sconvolto il ragazzo che aveva appena fatto irruzione in camera sua. Quello socchiuse le labbra e disse qualcosa, ma il volume della musica era troppo alto e coprì le parole appena pronunciate. Keith si lanciò sulle casse e premette forsennatamente i pulsanti per abbassare il volume, fino ad azzerarlo.

_Perchè è qui? Oddio._

Rimase fermo, accucciato vicino le casse appena spente, le dita che tremavano, l'imbarazzo che lo faceva sentire come se stesse bruciando.

"Sono venuto per parlare, come mi avevi chiesto"

Keith spalancò gli occhi, senza il coraggio di voltarsi verso di lui.

"Non ce n'era bisogno"

"Oh, invece sì"

_Che significa?_

"Lo sai che sei veramente assurdo?" sbottò quello, un velo di irritazione nella voce, che, però, notò, tremava leggermente "Pensi di poterti lasciar sfuggire il piccolo dettaglio che _ti piaccio_ e poi scappare per non discuterne?"

Keith arrossì intensamente a quelle parole.

"Non c'è nulla di cui discutere" mormorò.

"Nulla, _certo!_ Hai idea di quello che provo _io?"_ la sua voce salì di qualche tono e il cuore di Keith salì di qualche gradino "Non hai pensato, che ne so, _ehi, magari anche io piaccio a quello stupido idiota?_ Lo sai cosa provo per te? Beh, io non lo so! O forse lo so, ma mi fa una paura matta, ok? Perchè, insomma, ogni volta che ti guardo ho voglia di baciarti e ogni volta che litighiamo penso a quanto tu sia carino, a quanto vorrei continuare a litigare con te ogni giorno della mia vita. Perchè provo tutto questo? Spiegamelo, Keith, perchè io, davvero, rischio di impazzire. Impazzisco al pensiero di non poterti vedere e impazzisco al pensiero di vederti, quindi, sì, direi che anche tu piaci a questo stupido idiota. Quindi ora guardami o ti prendo a calci"

Keith socchiuse le labbra. Si mise cautamente in piedi e, con le gambe tremanti, si girò verso il ragazzo.

Gli occhi di Lance erano liquidi e il volto completamente rosso, le mani con i palmi all'insù, bloccato sulla fine del suo discorso.

I due ragazzi si guardarono, uno di fronte all'altro, le pupille di uno puntate in quelle dell'altro, i sentimenti di entrambi assordanti nella stanza, l'imbarazzo, la paura, tutte emozioni che Keith provava e che riconosceva nel volto di Lance.

Keith fece un passo verso Lance, Lance fece un passo verso Keith e, il secondo dopo, Keith gli aveva afferrato il volto, Lance gli aveva afferrato i fianchi e si stavano baciando.

Le labbra di Lance erano come fuoco, il cuore di Keith stava ballando il tango e le mani scattarono sulla nuca del ragazzo, il viso che bruciava come il sole. I capelli del ragazzo erano tra le sue dita, mentre lo teneva vicino a sé. Lance lo spingeva contro il proprio corpo, chinandosi verso di lui per approfondire il bacio. Keith fece un passo verso di lui e il ragazzo arretrò, in qualche modo si ritrovarono con Lance contro il muro del corridoio e Keith che apriva le labbra arrendevole e _oh._

Lance iniziò a spingerlo all'indietro, arrivarono in soggiorno e la mano di Keith si poggiò a un mobile, facendo cadere gli oggetti che vi si trovavano sopra, mentre le mani di Lance si spostavano sulla sua schiena, bruciando la pelle coperta dalla maglietta. Keith avvolse il capo di Lance tra le sue braccia e il ragazzo lo afferrò, trasportandolo improvvisamente e poi poggiandolo sul tavolo e una sedia cadde a terra. Keith fu improvvisamente con la schiena contro il tavolo, l'altro ragazzo sopra di lui, senza che neanche per un istante le loro labbra si fossero separate.

Afferrò le braccia di Lance, il calore del suo corpo che alzava la temperatura di dieci gradi. Le mani del ragazzo erano sui suoi fianchi e, quando furono sotto la maglia, Keith strinse gli occhi e gemette, inarcando la schiena. Lance si bloccò, alzandosi improvvisamente con lo sguardo sconvolto, e Keith si sentì andare a fuoco. Si lanciò su Lance per riprendere impetuosamente il bacio interrotto e l'altro inciampò, così che entrambi caddero. Prima Keith era su Lance, poi d'un tratto l'altro lo fece rotolare e si ritrovò sotto di lui.

Colpirono un mobile e qualcosa cadde.

"Ma che-"

Keith socchiuse gli occhi, il cuore che tuonava impetuoso e confuso, chiedendosi perché l'altro si fosse staccato da lui. Lo trovò, rosso, con un'espressione buffa, i capelli bagnati per colpa del vaso di fiori che si era appena rovesciato, liberando l'acqua che vi si trovava su di lui.

Non resistette e liberarò una risata, gli occhi incatenati a quelli dell'altro. Lance all'inizio si accigliò, poi sorrise e si chinò su di lui, un dolce bacio sulle sue labbra.

Stava per aprire di nuovo le proprie alla lingua dell'altro, quando, d'un tratto, il rumore della porta che veniva aperta lo pietrificò. Si guardarono sconvolti e immobili e si allontanarono di scatto, fino a raggiungere gli angoli opposti della stanza.

"Ehi, ragazzi, sono tornata! Allora, come- _ma che è successo?_ "

I ragazzi guardarono Allura e Allura guardò loro.

"C'era un topo" disse Lance.

Passarono la restante mezz'ora in compagnia di Allura e, presto, anche Shiro, che era stato richiamato dalla ragazza in pieno attacco di panico e cercarono il famigerato e inesistente topo tutti insieme. Keith era ancora rosso come un peperone e lanciò, spesso, occhiate al ragazzo che stava baciando appassionatamente fino a poco prima, l'altro che faceva lo stesso.

Quando alla fine fu appurato che il topo si era lanciato giù dalla finestra e aveva spiccato il volo fuori dall'abitazione, Keith accompagnò Lance alla porta. La socchiuse per non farsi sentire da suo fratello e Allura.

Deglutì sotto lo sguardo di Lance, che si grattava la nuca imbarazzato, entrambi rossi in volto e senza il coraggio di guardarsi in faccia.

"Ci- ci vediamo" gli disse, le mani sudate sulla porta.

"Aspetta"

Lo aveva afferrato per il braccio prima che potesse chiudere e trovò gli occhi del ragazzo su di sé, le sopracciglia aggrottate in una strana e buffa espressione.

"Quindi," gli disse "posso chiamarti stanotte?"

Keith arrossì, se possibile, ancora di più.

"Ok" mormorò.

Lance lo lasciò, lentamente. Keith abbassò lo sguardo e chiuse la porta. Appena fu al sicuro dietro il muro di legno, si spalmò con la schiena contro di esso, le gambe tremanti e gli occhi spalancati, preda delle emozioni.

Lui non lo sapeva, ma l'altro aveva appena fatto la stessa cosa.

  
  
Domenica 23:14  
  


Uno squillo, due squilli.  
"Pronto?"  
La voce di Keith fece sobbalzare Lance, che si mise a sedere di scatto sul letto.  
"Ehilà!"  
_Cosa? Ehilà?!_  
L'altro non rispose e Lance tossicchió.  
"Allora- uhm, sì. Come va?"  
Fu tentato di sbattere la testa contro il muro.  
"Bene, penso"  
"Pensi?"  
"Sì. Non sono sicuro. Cioè, perchè mi hai voluto chiamare?"  
Silenzio.  
"Pronto?"  
"Sono ancora qui, tranquillo, sto solo pensando a una risposta che non mi faccia sembrare un idiota, ma per il momento non me ne vengono in mente"  
Sorrise nell'udire la sua risata e desideró ardentemente averlo davanti a sè per poterlo baciare. Il ricordo del bacio di qualche ora prima e di _Keith_ così incredibilmente bello ed eccitante sotto di lui-  
"Forse dovremmo parlare di quello che è successo?" l'altro interruppe il fiume dei suoi pensieri che si stava avviando verso strade a luci rosse decisamente premature.  
"Sì, beh, _chiaramente_ ci piacciamo" disse Lance cercando di sembrare naturale nel pronunciare quelle parole, ma arrossendo a dismisura "E direi che baciarci non è niente male, quindi potremmo rifarlo, qualche volta"  
"Qualche volta?"  
"Anche tuti i giorni se vuoi. Più volte"  
"Che stai cercando di dire?"  
"Dai, hai capito"  
"Forse, ma voglio sentirtelo dire"  
"Davvero? Allora perché non lo dici tu?"  
"Perché sei stato tu a tirare fuori l'argomento"  
"Ok, perché non lo diciamo insieme?"  
"È ridicola questa cosa"  
" _Tu_ sei ridicolo"  
Keith sospiró e Lance poteva immaginarselo benissimo, in quel momento, esasperato ma sicuramente imbarazzato quanto lui.  
"...Ok" mormoró infine.  
Lance deglutì, seduto a gambe incrociate, il cellulare spiaccicato contro l'orecchio che andava a fuoco.  
"Allora al tre" decise. Il ragazzo fece un suono di assenso.  
"Uno. Due. Tre!"  
Keith disse: "Vuoi essere il mio ragazzo?"  
Le parole gli uscirono tutte attaccate per la fretta di pronunciarle.  
Un sorriso si aprì sul volto di Lance, gli occhi sgranati che luccicavano.  
" _Tu_!" gridó Keith all'altro capo del telefono " _Non lo hai detto!"_  
Ridacchiò, la mano a coprirgli il volto, nel tentativo di calmare le emozioni che gli stavano procurano un gran batticuore.  
"Sì, Keith" disse infine "Voglio essere il tuo ragazzo"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The End


End file.
